Acacius
by Kyuun
Summary: "Acacius" Latin form of Greek name Akakios meaning "Not evil". Oz Vessalius is a young demon being schooled on how to interact peacifully with humans as he finds himself pushed into the care of a bishonen but is he really a human? A Demon? A Blackbird?
1. Instinct

_**Acacius**_

**Summary: **"Acacius" Latin form of Greek name Akakios meaning "Not evil". Oz Vessalius is a young demon being schooled on how to interact peacefully with humans as he finds himself pushed into the care of a bishonen but is he really a human? A Demon? A Blackbird?

**Chapter 1- Instincts**

* * *

_Instinct- a natural or innate impulse, inclination, or tendency._

* * *

_**Chapter 11- Human's Mental Stature Section 3- Human's Fear**_

_**(Excerpt)**_

"_Humans always tend to fear things that are not understood and they also tend to deny the existence of many things that are in front of them because of this fear; after all fear is an instinct and instincts are meant to be realized and used with caution. But While they fear they also have curiosity. These instincts are used in every day like for numerous things that human's don't even realize. This caution that is fear is what we demons use to our advantage. The fear of evil things, the fear of pain, the fear of dangerous things."_

_Now define the underlined terms from this excerpt of the passage we just went over._

"Are you serious… What the heck is that bastard thinking? Making us do all this stupid written work?" The brown haired Alice B. Rabbit grumbles as she stared at the work sheet that she was handed as the person sitting across from her chuckles. She looked up at him with an annoyed look in her animal-like amethyst eyes. The boy that laughed again scratching his right cat ear that rested on the top of his head that was mixed in with messy spikes. His name was Oz Vessalius, he was a cat demon and his friend, Alice, was a rabbit demon.

"It's not his fault, Alice… just be glad it's simple work. I bet for the final next week he's going to give us a report to write or a strenuous project to do. Then you can complain with out me laughing." Oz says with a slight grin as his rabbit friend scoffed and began scribbling down the definitions and Oz began to do the same. Once he was finished he pulled out a book he snuck up to the human world to get. It was his favorite story and he loved the way the story progressed so he kept going back for the next volume.

"Niisan don't tell me you're reading that human trash again, didn't Miss Kate scold you for sneaking up to the human world the last time you got caught?" A girl says from behind Oz causing him to jump into the air before looking at the girl to see it was his feline sister.

"A-Ada… you scared me." Oz says with a laugh as he watched her smile softly.

"Sorry, Niisan but you know that Miss Kate will be angry if she finds out you went back to that book store to get more of those human books." The girl, Ada Vessalius says looking at Oz with cat like green eyes as her tail twitched.

"Break-sensei says that exploring other cultures is a good thing." Oz says with a small pout and Ada nods knowing her brother's crazy homeroom teacher's way of thinking. "So I indulge myself in the human's culture. It's interesting after all." Oz says with a slight grin as he watched Ada pout and cross her arms. "You like their style of dress and you make Reo take you up to the surface to shop." Oz says with a bored look as Ada gasps in shock.

"How do you know that, Niisan? I keep my purchases well hidden!" Ada says with a slight panicked look causing Oz to burst out laughing.

"I'm your older brother, Ada… I know a lot about my precious little sister." Oz says teasingly. "So it's recess right now?" Oz says looking to see Alice had disappeared.

"Yes, it is… I came to see you about what Uncle said about when we graduate." Ada says referring to the conversation that they had with their uncle the night before. "You graduate in a couple weeks, Niisan." Ada says softly and Oz frowns knowing that it was true.

"I don't like anyone that Uncle has tried to set me up with so far, Ada. I'll search for one on my own." Oz says with a sigh as Ada looked at him nervously.

"B-But… what about your class's final?" Ada says with a worried look in her eyes and Oz waves the question away.

"Sensei hasn't told us… He won't until we take chapter eleven's test." Oz says with a small sigh and Ada looked at him worriedly.

"I don't like it." Ada says lowering her head to hid her eyes behind her long blond hair.

"What's that suppose to mean, Ada?" Oz says raising an eyebrow to his sister's words but before Ada could tell him his homeroom teacher, Xerxes Break entered the room with his assistant doll thing Emily ridding his shoulder. Ada squeaked before hurrying out of the room with a terrified look on her face. 'She has never liked Break-sensei.' He thought with a small sigh as Break approached him.

"Well Oz-kun, it seems you are still reading the Human literature… I'm surprised and pleased." Break says amusedly as Oz pouts.

"Don't tell Miss Kate… She'll lock me in the dungeon for a year if she finds out." Oz says knowing his teacher as a demon had a sadistic nature, most demons like himself did.

"As a teacher for Human culture I would not even dream of doing such things. In fact I am extremely happy that you take such a high interest in the human culture." Break says with a mischievous look in his eyes as Emily chuckled.

"Especially with our Final coming up!" Emily cackled causing Break to shush her.

"Now… Now Emily. We can't spoil it…" Break says with a laugh and Oz rolled his eyes turning the page to his book, knowing that Break was trying to get him to beg to be told what the final was and he wasn't going to let his teacher get some sick pleasure out of it.

"Break-sensei… If you keep trying to get me to ask I'm not going to ask." Oz says in a bored tone as he glanced up at his disappointed teacher. He then glanced up at the clock before standing. "It's almost time for the next class, Sensei… I suppose I will head to the art room." Oz says calmly before standing up to leave with his sketch book and Break grabs his shoulder.

"I think you may enjoy what your graduation final is, Oz-kun." Break says in an amused voice as Oz swatch Break's hand away using his tail.

"I can wait till we finish our chapter test, Sensei. I don't play games with my own kind." Oz says walking out of the class room and down the hall toward the Art room. 'Even though I am extremely curious by nature I've learned not to play that game with you, Sensei.' Oz thought with a small grin on his face as he noticed one of his friend standing in the middle of the hall. "Oi Cheshire!" Oz called happily as the black haired cat boy looked at him curiously before smiling.

"Oz, what's up?" The boy, Cheshire Neko says happily as Oz grins at him.

"Waiting for Alice?" He says mischievously and Cheshire turned a bright red color.

"Ye-Nn… What's it to you?" Cheshire says crossing his arms with a pout as Oz grabbed his arm pulling him toward the Art room.

"She's probably already in the class room." Oz says pulling his friend down the hall to the art room and surely enough the rabbit girl was sitting at the table messing with her long black ears. "See… She usually goes straight to the next class during recess because she hates trying to squeeze through the our other class mates." Oz says with a laugh and Cheshire lets out a whine.

"So that's why I could never find her… Why didn't you tell me? I've been doing it since our first year with her!" Cheshire says with a scowl on his face and Oz laughed.

"You need to learn things like that yourself, you're a demon after all." Oz says with a small chuckle and Cheshire sighs as he went and sat at the table with Alice, Oz fallowing after him still smiling like a child.

"It's not like anyone's going to be afraid of us… we can't transform into some ferocious beasts like other demons that's why our breed of cat demon needs to find a mate." Cheshire says with a small pout and Oz frowns before sitting in front of Alice, while Cheshire sat beside him.

"I don't want to talk about it." Oz says with a small scowl before opening his sketch book to a sketch he had been paint for the past four weeks for his art final.

"Are you going to finish painting that picture by the end of the week, Oz-sama?" A woman's voice says curiously as Oz glanced over his shoulder to his art teacher, Sharon Rainsworth.

"Yeah, don't worry, Sensei." Oz says with a big smile knowing that it was almost complete as he looked over to the many easels sitting in the far corner of the room. Once the bell rang and the students filed into the room, Sharon sent everyone to retrieve their paintings and Oz quickly got to work on it. He was very proud of the work he did so far, the painting was of a black haired man with a large black wings that dripped with blood. His face was shadowed by the wings but you could see the golden glow of his eyes through the shadows. In his left hand he had a bloody skull and his right hand was lifted up to his cheek, covered in the blood of the corpses the surrounded him, matching the reddish black sky behind him.

"Glen'll be so happy when he sees that you painted him for your final…" Cheshire says with a slight annoyed sound to his voice.

"It's not glen! His hair style is totally different Cheshire!" Alice says in an aggravated voice obviously showing her hate for the man, Glen.

"Then who is it?" Cheshire says with a curious look and Oz shrugged.

"Don't know… I just sketched the picture and that's just how he turned out… I thought I'd make him have black hair and wings because I kept thinking of the Ravens I saw in the human world, they had beautiful bluish black feathers that made me weak in the knees. Ah… such beautiful creatures, oh how I wanted to tear its pretty little wings off and make it mine…" Oz says smiling at the remembrance of the beautiful birds he saw in the human territory.

"It has to be his instincts…" Alice says calmly with a small sigh as she looked back to her painting.

"His feline instincts… His sadistic nature… His lust to destroy little animals in the human world. It's all apart of Oz's character." Cheshire says with out any emotion to his voice as Oz pouts at them.

"I don't want to kill it! I just want to keep it with me… If it has it's wings then it'll fly away from me." Oz says pouting at them and they roll their eyes.

"Monster…" Cheshire says looking away from Oz and Oz growls at him.

"So what if I am… I always get what I want." Oz says with a serious tone to his voice and Alice laughed.

"Yeah that's true… So why don't you cage one? Ripping it's wings off with only kill it. So cage it, leash it, lock it away." Alice says as Oz smiled at her glad that she suggested things for him.

"Yeah, that might work. Thanks Alice!" Oz says happily looking back at his painting with a cheerfulness as he started adding some more details on the corpses happily.

"Those poor birds." Cheshire says with a small sigh as he set down his paint brush to go get more paints. The rest of the class they chatted like normal and cleaned up at the end of class before going back to their assigned rooms to begin their next class. This went on until the final bell rang, signaling that it was the end of school and all the students evacuated the building.

"So Oz what are you doing after school?" Alice says curiously as Oz chuckled and grinned at Alice. "You're going back to that book store, again?" She says with an eye brow raised.

"Yep!" Oz says cheerfully as he looked at Alice that seemed to want to ask him something. "You want me to get you some of the meat from that one restaurant, right?" Oz says smiling knowing that was what she wanted because her eyes lit up.

"Would you?" She says in a hopeful look and Oz nodded causing Alice to tackle him.

"Thank you!" She says excitedly as Oz laughed and pulled away from her.

"Yeah, Yeah… Don't go berserk on me!" He says laughing at they stopped at the edge of a road. "I'll bring it to school tomorrow for you, so wait for it, okay?" He says walking down the one path as Alice walked down the a different one. He quickly got home and went to his room, putting his stuff away and then grabbing a good amount of money from his stash of human cash before slipping into his human clothing, hiding his tail in his blue jean pants, he tied a jacket around his waist to hid his tail even more so before pulling on a yellow t-shirt that said 'Nintendo', even though Oz didn't know what that was. He then pulled on his hat that he found at a human's anime convention, it cleverly hid his ears while keeping them in a comfortable position. He then snuck back out of the house and off to the Human territory to buy his books and Alice's lunch.


	2. Curiosity

_**Acacius**_

**Summary: **"Acacius" Latin form of Greek name Akakios meaning "Not evil". Oz Vessalius is a young demon being schooled on how to interact peacefully with humans as he finds himself pushed into the care of a bishonen but is he really a human? A Demon? A Blackbird?

**Chapter 2- Curiosity  
**

* * *

_Curiosity- the desire to learn or know about anything; inquisitiveness_

* * *

Oz walked down the busy street with a small skip to his step hugging a bag with three new books in his arms with a blissful look on his face. There was a sale at the book store and he bought two books and got the third one free; it was the happiest he's been since the last time he went shopping.

'Now if only I could find a little Raven bird to take home then it'd be a perfect night!' Oz thought cheerfully as he entered the take out restaurant to get Alice's lunch. Once he was done he stepped out into the cold night, he looked at the large clock in the center of the town before continuing toward the train station that would take him back to Demon territory. He didn't even notice the two men approaching him from behind until they grabbed his shoulders. He jumped a mile before spinning around with a curious look in his eyes.

"Hey cutie… You want to hang out with us?" The one man says with a slight grin on his face and Oz tilted his head in confusion.

'Are they hitting on me?' Oz thought confusedly before looking at the two innocently not wanting them to find out he was a demon. "Um… I don't know. I'm new to the town." Oz says softly looking around for something to distract the stupid humans so he could disappear from their sites.

"Really? Well why don't we show you around." The other man says letting his hand slide down his arm and Oz got a chill form them.

"Um… I'm not really into guys." Oz says starting to step back knowing that he could easily take the two down if he had to but it was against the demon's law to attack any human's if it's not their job to do so.

"So… I have a kid sister you can play with, we don't mind watching." The guy rubbing his arm says grinning slyly and Oz scrunched his nose up slightly before slapping the man's hand away.

"Back off, you disgusting Human!" He growled under his breath as he sensed a strong aura behind him and he tensed wondering who it was that had such an aura.

"Why don't you two look some where else and back off my brother…" A man's voice says as the two men look behind Oz terrified before running off. Oz slowly turned around ready to be punished by whom ever it was that came to get him but when he turned around he saw a human male dressed in black. Oz stared at him with a startled look because he was not expecting a human. "Are you alright, young man?" The man says softly as he looked down at Oz with slight worry in his eyes.

"Yeah…" Oz says looking away feeling like he shouldn't stare. 'I could have taken them…' He thought with a small pout as he sensed the man smile.

"Kids like you shouldn't be out at ten at night, you know… Why are you out so late alone?" He says softly and Oz looked up at him shyly knowing he still had to act like a human child.

"Books and supper…" Oz says looking down at the items he still clung to like scared human would.

"Ah… Shouldn't your parents do that for you? They should have at least accompanied you." The man says with a small disapproving look as Oz frowned. He hated when people brought parents into any discussion. He knew exactly what to say to get the man to leave him alone because he used it a lot on the humans.

"But I don't have any… I live with my big sister and she's always working. I'm a latch-key kid." Oz says softly pretending to be sad as he looked up at the man with curious eyes. 'I wonder how old I look to these humans… Twelve? Thirteen?' Oz thought with a gleeful feeling forming in his heart at he looked at the man's black hair and golden eyes. 'He looks pretty like a Raven…' Oz thought smiling slightly. "Say, Mister..." Oz says innocently smiling up at him. "Why are you by yourself? Don't you have any parents either?" He says jokingly just wanting to call the man a black bird but the man only chuckled and looked over to the traffic passing by.

"I don't…" He says causing Oz to tense.

'Hm... I wonder if this guy's what they call...' Oz thought scanning the man skeptically. 'A pervert?' Oz thought smiling slightly as the man continued.

"But I do have a younger brother… If you were him I'd be very upset that he went out while I was at work." He says calmly looking back at Oz with serious eyes.

"Oh, my sister isn't like you though, Mister. She doesn't care where I am or what I'm doing; as long as I stay out of trouble she could careless." Oz says smiling happily as he glance back over his shoulder. "I should go though… I have to catch the next train or I'll be stuck down town tonight." He says looking back at the man, who looked slightly sad for some reason.

"I see… Would you like me to accompany you? So you don't get attacked again like a few moments ago?" He says calmly and Oz almost let out a laugh.

'He's a Pervert! A Shotacon! This is too good... This is my first time meeting one! Oh, what type of sweet torture should I use on him?' Oz thought amusedly as he smiled up at the man. "Really, Mister? Thank you." He says as cute as possible. 'You have no idea who you're getting involved with Mister. I may not be as strong a most demon's but I am most definably stronger that any human.' Oz thought as he took the man's hand happily pulling him in the direction of the train station. "Oh yeah, by the way Mister, my name's Oz Vessalius. I haven't thanked you for saving me either... Those guys were acting like I was a girl, it was really scary. Thank you for saving me." He says looking up at the man who had an embarrassed look on his face. 'Yep... Peeeeveeeeerrrrt!' Oz sung in his head amusedly as he continued toward the station.

"M-My name's Raven... Raven Nightray. It's nice to meet you, Oz." He says softly as Oz smiled up at him wondering if that really was his name but not really caring because he liked the name that was given.

'So he really is a black bird! Maybe I could take him home with me? I wonder if uncle would let me keep him?' Oz thought amusedly as he responded to the man. "It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Raven." He says with a sing-songy voice as they stop at an intersection. 'I want to take home a pervert and keep him as a pet! My own little black bird... My own little Raven.' Oz thought excitedly as they crossed the street and Oz glanced up at the man curiously. 'I think that makes me the pervert though.' Oz thought staring at the man's facial features again. 'He is handsome... heh ... Heh... a handsome perv. I seem to know a lot of those kinds... human and demon alike.' Oz thought with a small sigh.

"Is there something wrong, Oz?" Raven says softly as Oz perked up a bit.

"No, I'm fine! I was just thinking of things I need to do before I go to bed." Oz says smiling at the man hiding his real intents from the man.

"Oh I see." The man says looking away and Oz thought he seemed a bit uncomfortable so he let go of them man's hand.

'Opps... I think I made him uncomfortable, maybe he's not one...' Oz thought slightly disappointed that he couldn't mess with this human in that way anymore. 'No fair... I was having fun playing with him. I need to find a new game to play or I won't be able to take him home with me.' He thought as he looked back up at the man again starting to feel curious about who this man was that he was walking with. He smiled sadly remembering the last time he had wondered about a human and he also remembered the pain he felt when the human died. 'He's a human... It's not like he'll live more than fifty years from now... It'd be just another painful memory.' Oz thought sadly as he looked down at his bags. 'But... it wouldn't hurt...' "Hey Mr. Raven... Are you from around here?" Oz says smiling innocently. 'to learn something about this one little bird.' Oz thought looking back up at the man.

"No, actually I live in the next town over... I'm here on business." Raven says softly as they turned the corner to the street the station was on. "I've got to meet someone at this station and escort them to our meeting." He says calmly as Oz nodded slightly depressed that his new little pet wasn't from this town since that town was the closest to demon territory.

"I see... I don't live here either. I just come here to get books and dinner sometimes cause I like the restaurants here." Oz says in a slight cheerful way as he took a few steps ahead of Raven only to see a woman with brown hair standing at the entrance of the train station causing him to freeze.

"Oz?" Raven says questioningly as he looked at the frozen boy and Oz smiled slightly.

"M-My sister must of got off work early and saw the not I left her." Oz says with a slight nervous look on his face. 'Crap! Miss Kate found me! If she finds me with a human she'll lock me up till who knows when!' Oz thought smiling up at the man not wanting the man to find out how scary Miss Kate could be. "I guess I should go, it was nice meeting you Mr. Raven." Oz says quickly running over toward Miss Kate not really going to her but not wanting Miss Kate to see him hanging around a human because of her dislike for them.

"Oz-sama... Where do you think you're sneaking off to?" She says grabbing his arm before he could slip past and Oz looked up at her innocently.

"Hello Miss Kate, what brings you to the human sector?" Oz says trying to be as innocent as he could, knowing that Miss Kate wouldn't believe any of it.

"I came to retrieve you... I cannot believe that teacher of yours." She says calmly with a look of worry as she pulled Oz into the station. Oz looked at her confusedly before glancing back where he left Raven only to gasp slightly because he thought he saw Sharon Rainsworth with him but people passed and the two where gone before he could see the person's face. "OZ-sama, are you listening to me?" Miss Kate says in a serious voice as Oz looks at her with an apologetic look. "What's got your attention?" She asks looking in the direction Oz was looking in curiously.

"Nothing... I just thought I saw someone from school? It's no big deal... My eyes are playing tricks on me." Oz says sounding disappointedly as the two walk through the ticket station. They rode the train back to demon territory. Oz and Miss Kate had just got off the train when they saw Break, Alice, and Cheshire standing at the entrance of the station.

"Welcome back, Oz-kun." Break says happily waving at Oz as Alice runs over and grabbed the bag that was full of the meat that Oz bought her.

"Hey Oz, did you really go ahead of us to scout the town?" Cheshire asks with a curious look on his face and Oz tilted his head confusedly as he glanced at Break questioningly before shrugging.

"Of course he did." Break says amusedly as Miss Kate sighs.

"I really wish you didn't... Especially with out informing the people in charge of taking care of him and the house hold." She says calmly as Oz laughs slightly.

"I'm really sorry, Miss Kate." Oz says with a slight laugh. 'I have no idea what's going on.' He thought pouting slightly hating the fact he was being left out but also glad he wasn't getting in trouble.

"I am terribly sorry it troubled you mam'ma, but Oz is one of the few students I've chosen to become part of our organization. So as he will be entering a home-stay program set up in the human territory to prepare our men and woman to work in the human world. This is also doubling as a graduation exam for his schooling. They will be writing a journal entry about their home-stay family's daily life and any thing they find interesting about human's lifestyle. It'll be for a year and a half in human time." Break says as Oz stared at him wide eyed, shocked, happy, and excited because he was getting a chance to live in the human world._**  
**_


	3. Excitement

_**Acacius**_

**Summary: **"Acacius" Latin form of Greek name Akakios meaning "Not evil". Oz Vessalius is a young demon being schooled on how to interact peacefully with humans as he finds himself pushed into the care of a bishonen but is he really a human? A Demon? A Blackbird?

**Chapter 3- Excitement**

* * *

_Excitement__- An emotional state characterized by its potential for impulsive or poorly controlled activity. _

* * *

"When do we meet our home-stay families?" Oz says excitedly sitting at a table with Alice, Cheshire, and a brown haired boy named Reo.

"The bastard clown said at noon... Human's are so stupid for wanting to watch the minutes pass with those clock things." Alice says casually as she kicked her feet up on to the table.

"It's how they keep their society stable... Without it they would fall to pieces." Reo says calmly reading a book that he had brought calmly ignoring Alice's glare.

"But last night Break said that he'd at least give us a packet of information on them! SO far we've only got packets on our own stories to elude the humans with. It's no fair..." Oz says in a pouting way as he looked up at the human clock. "I want to read their profiles so I can play with their minds... If I don't know then I have to wait till I know them before I can play the game." Oz says crossing his arms in annoyance as the door opens and Break prances in. "Break! Are we getting packets or anything about our home-stay parents?" Oz says with a serious sounding voice as he leaned back into his seat.

"Yeah, I want to know how close all of us will be! If we'll get to see each other." Cheshire says with a small curious look on his face as Break grins at them.

"No... to both of you. You all will learn about your families just as any normal human child would if they were placed into the foster program, but do not worry, I have done some extensive research about these families and they will not harm you." Break says cheerfully as the four look at him with curious looks.

"Why would we care?" Alice says with a small scowl as she glance over at Oz who nodded in agreement to Alice's comment.

"Seriously? We're demons... We can easily kill any human. I mean they kill each other all the time so why not put us in some real families and make sure that we get a real experience." Oz says grinning bitterly at Break who only looked at him challengingly.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean... Oz-kun." Break says calmly and Oz tilted his head curiously.

"You're the teacher for Human culture... You taught us it, sensei. Self-mutilation, Suicide, Child-abuse, Murder, spousal abuse! It's all in volume 8 chapters 3, 4,5, 6, and 7 of our human culture class from two years ago." Oz says with a small laugh causing Break to frown in disappointment as if he did not get the response he wanted. "So why shouldn't we experience the human world as it really is." Oz says in a serious voice and Alice smirks.

"He's got a point... and he's actually been in this sector a few times. He's probably already seen it, why not experience it as well. As a lustful feline breed it'd turn him on in so many different ways if he was placed in such a family placement." Reo says calmly closing his book with a serious look pointed toward Break who only smiled at Reo's profile for Oz.

"As if! Even a demon wouldn't want to be abused! I just want to see it up close and personal like." Oz says with a pout on his lips and Break chuckled at this as he pulled out four paper bags.

"Well that aside, I believe you all will be content with the families I chose for you." Break says tossing each of them a bag causing them all to look at him curiously. "These will last you the human year and a half so only take one a day. They are to restrain your powers so you do not accidentally expose yourselves to your home-stay families..." Break explains as they four pull out their own bottle of sapphire pills. "You must take one before I will allow you to meet your families because while human's will believe just about anything is a cos-play costume here in this world, the reality will hit them if it's not hidden." Break says casually as they all not taking out one pill from the bottle and placing it into their mouths. "All inhuman qualities in the physical appearance will disappear and you will resemble ordinary human children." Break says calmly watching the four gag on the pills that they took as their demon qualities disappeared.

"These taste like a rotten corpse! It's disgusting!" Oz shouts in detest trying to wipe the taste away from his mouth as Break chuckles.

"You could always fail your exam and lose your only chance to live in the human world permanently." Break says silencing anymore of Oz's protests. "Well now that you four are more human now you can got meet your families. Stand in alphabetical order an you'll meet your home-stays!" Break says standing up motioning the group to fallow them out. The four fallowed them out and stood in front of four groups of humans (all of them groups of two except for one). They all stared at each other, each at the appropriate person before Oz gasped at the familiarity of his home-stay parent.

"It's the Shotacon!" Oz shouts with a happy look on his face as he ran and hugged a shocked Raven Nightray. While the parents looks slightly shocked his friends simply ignored the comment and began to introduce themselves to their home stay parents; their teacher watched them, staring at Raven with a curious look on his face. "Mr. Raven, what are you doing here? Do you work here? That's so cool!" Oz says cheerfully as Raven tried to recompose himself but with Oz hugging him excitedly it was very hard.

"I don't... I don't work here..." Raven says with a slight blush on his face.

"It seems you two already met." Break says in a slight amused way not pushing away a feeling that there was something off but Oz looked at his teacher excitedly not noticing the feeling Break got.

"Yeah! He saved me from a couple of guys that thought I was a girl... I think it was probably because I was wearing Ada's hat and pants..." Oz says with a small laugh as he pulled back away from Raven remembering how Raven had gotten uncomfortable when he was holding Oz's hand. "I'm really grateful! It's like God had us meet just for this moment. It's Fate!" Oz says with a chuckle causing Raven to smile at him.

"Yeah... I had that same feeling too." Raven says looking down at Oz with a gentle stare.

"Well shall we continue each of your conversations in the conference room, so we can explain the conditions." Break says happily as he motions to the conference room. They all quickly walked into the room, sitting in little groups at the table, stay with their home-stay person. "Wonderful... Now that everyone's settled down I can explain this test run for a child placement system that we like to call the home-stead or home-stay." Break says calmly as the adults smile softly. "It's for misguided, abused and/or otherwise children. You've all answered our calls and agreed to do the test run for us. We thank you with all of our hearts and hope that you may help God's children." Break says causing the four to snicker slightly as how the words seemed to roll of Break's tongue sarcastically. "Children... please stand, bow and give your names to all of the parents so they know who their child's friends are. Oz please start." He says watching Oz stand and look at all the parents before bowing.

"My name's Oz Vessalius, I'm fifteen and I'm glad to meet you all." Oz says before sitting back down letting Reo stand up and it continued until Alice was finished. "Now why don't the adults introduce themselves." Break says as the parents to the same that the children had done. Once that was done the children were excused so the parents could ask questions about them with out offending them, so they all waited out in the lobby reading or chatting. Alice was talking with Cheshire so Oz decided to pull out one of his new Holy knight books and began to read it; by the time the parent began to come out of the conference room Oz was already half way through the first chapter.

"Oz..." Raven says causing Oz to look up at him curiously and Raven flinched nervously before smiling gently. "It's time to go... um... home." He says blushing slightly and Oz smile as he stood up grabbing his wheeling bag.

"Okay but Mr. Raven you know that you don't have to sound so nervous... unless you are a pervert kidnapping a child." Oz says with a giggle and Raven seemed to look away before nodding.

"Right, then you sh-should be so polite... you do not have to call me 'Mr.'. I'm happy with just Raven." Raven says softly as he glanced up at Break with cautious eyes.

"Really? Okay!" Oz says smiling happily knowing he was going to call him that once they got to Raven's house anyway since he was going to drop his cutesy act because it was tiresome to do all the time.

"Say your 'byes' to your friends..." Raven says pointing to Alice, who was staring at Oz with a curious stare.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Oz says happily prancing over to Alice. "Is there something wrong with him, Alice?" He asks softly knowing that was why she was staring.

"No, not really. He just looks really familiar... It's creeping me out!" She says with a serious tone and Oz laughs softly.

"He's got that type of face... maybe he's a human celebrity. He's handsome enough to be but that's not what I meant. Do you not like him, do you think he's a goody-two shoes." Oz says with a slight chuckle and Alice laughs.

"His sent seems to be that way but his aura is really dangerous... Maybe he has a dark past, just like you." Alice says with a small smirk.

"That'd be fun... last night he looked like a dangerous Goth but today he's must be in church apparel because he's wearing dress pants and I tie." Oz says with a small laugh before sighing. "Well I better get back over to him, he ready to go home... If you see in the news paper about a mysterious murder of a handsome twenty-five year old man that would be me." Oz says with child-like eyes and Alice laughed.

"I'll be watching for it!" Alice says causing the two to start laughing before bumping their fists together.

"I'll be watching for you on the news too, Miss bottomless pit." Oz says grinning ear to ear and Alice smiled proudly.

"I'm going to find an all you can eat buffet and gorge myself but until then I'll stick to normal meals." She says with a chuckle as Oz looks at Cheshire and Reo with a slight way because they were busy talking to their human parents.

"Right well I better go, bye Alice. See you in a year in a half! Maybe we'll be on the same team." Oz says with a small wink and Alice gives him a challenging look.

"I'll definably get a better grade than you and be on a better team." She says before Oz pranced back over to Raven.

"The others are busy and I don't want to interrupt them, so I just waved and asked Alice to tell them I had to leave." Oz says happily as he stopped in front of Raven.

"Leaving so soon?" Break says calmly as he approached them with a slight grin.

"Yes, we have much to discuss and I want Oz to feel at home as quickly as possible." Raven says calmly and Oz smiled at Break wondering why he had stopped them.

"Oh of course, then I should give you this then since you're leaving." Break says pulling a hard back book out of his jacket. "It's a journal... just for you Oz-kun." He says handing the black book to the boy and Oz smiled brightly knowing what it was for as he put it in his backpack. "Well if either of you have any problems feel free to contact me or Rainsworth-sama." Break says happily waving as Oz grabbed the man's hand and pulled him out of the building. Raven simply smiled at the way Oz was acting, he was worried that Oz would be afraid of him, especially after he had read the boy's record.

'Beaten... abused and abandoned. I'm surprised he can smile so innocently. Either he's a wonderful actor or he just doesn't let it bother him.' Raven thought with a small frown on his face as he watched Oz stop and look at him curiously.

"Um... Raven, which way do we go?" Oz says with a small look of embarrassment and Raven smiled.

"Fallow me... We've got a bit of a train ride but it won't be too long." Raven says softly smiling at Oz who grinned back.

"Oh Okay! Lets go, lead the way!" Oz says cheerfully as Raven started to lead him to the station they needed to us to get to the town he lived in. 'He seems to be nice enough but I wonder what type of aura Alice sensed... maybe Break sensed it too and that's why he was staring at Raven with such a curious look.' He thought watching Raven look both way before they crossed the street. 'He might be fun... I wonder if he lives alone.' Oz thought with a mischievous smile forming on his lips.


	4. Cautious

_**Acacius**_

**Summary: **"Acacius" Latin form of Greek name Akakios meaning "Not evil". Oz Vessalius is a young demon being schooled on how to interact peacefully with humans as he finds himself pushed into the care of a bishonen but is he really a human? A Demon? A Blackbird?

**Chapter 4- Cautious**

* * *

_Cautious- careful to avoid danger, evil, ect.  
_

* * *

Oz and Raven had ridden the train back to Raven's apartment and arrived early in the afternoon. Oz was amazed by how the apartment had looked, it wasn't like the houses he had seen before but he knew it had be hundreds of years since the last time he was inside a human's home. It was a simple apartment with a living room and a kitchen on the opposite side of the room, separated by a breakfast counter. with a couple stools sitting on the one side. There was a couch and an arm chair surrounding a small table.

'It's awesome.' Oz thought happily as he continued to look around the room. "I like your apartment, Raven! It's simple and casual... It's cool." Oz says looking at Raven who smiled back with a glad look in his eyes.

"I'm glad you like it... I don't really have any fashion sense so I just bought some stuff." He says shyly as Oz laughed and walked over to the window.

"I'm not interested in fashion either... I find in stupid to try and fallow trends that will simply change in a year or two." Oz says calmly looking out of the window. "Oh wow! You can see everything from up here! This apartment's got an awesome view, is that the ocean? Cool!" Oz says cheerfully liking the fact he could live in Human Territory again, he couldn't wait to go see what had changed.

"We can go to the Ocean this summer if you'd like." Raven says walking over to stand beside Oz who was happily watching the people below.

"Yeah, that'd be fun! I want to see all the large ships and the sailors. It's been along time since I've got to see them!" Oz says cheerfully as he smiled at Raven who looking at him curiously.

"You want to go to a docking port?" He questions as Oz looked at him confusedly.

"How else would we get to see the ocean?" He asks innocently and Raven shook his head wondering what kind of child would think like this.

"The beach... you know swimming, playing around on the sand, eating snow cones." Raven says as Oz looked at him curiously before he smiled.

"Sounds like fun... I've never seen a beach before." Oz says looking back out to the ocean with an eager look in his eyes. Raven frowned feeling guilty for bringing up that subject and not wanting to bring up anything else that would make the boy sad.

'I've got to be more careful not to say anything that will upset him... I don't want him to lock himself away into his room. His room. Oh yeah, right room... I've got to show him to his new room.' Raven thought blushing embarrassedly at the fact he forgot. "Ah... Why don't I show you your room now, I mean you're most likely tired and everything, right? Here fallow me." Raven says quickly turning as Oz looked at him curiously.

'Did I look tired to him? Hm... He's really weird. Oh well...' Oz thought fallowing after him. Raven quickly showed Oz what room he'd be staying it and where the bathroom was and where his own room was before excusing himself saying he was going to make lunch. Oz shrugged knowing human's ate three times a day as he pulled out the black journal Break had given him. He opened up to the first page and wrote 'meeting day' before writing about Raven's apartment and how the man had reacted strangely when they were talking about the beach. He then drew a quick sketch of the living room of Raven's apartment before closing the book. He then unpacked the human clothing he had accumulated so he could sneak up to the human territory. He then sat on the bed and looked around the room. It was normal four walled room with one window beside the bed and a nice desk on the far end of the room beside the dresser. Oz kind of liked the simple look of the room but he knew he'd be leaving the window and the door open so he wouldn't feel trapped in it. He laid back onto the bed with a small sigh as he reached into his shirt pulling out a cross necklace. He smiled gently as he pressed it to his lips before closing his eyes. He knew demons didn't really do something like this and he knew if anyone of his friends knew he had one they'd make fun of him and take it away but it was one piece of his past he would never throw away. 'Gil... Are you okay up there... I wonder if he's taking good care of you. I hope so...' Oz thought as he heard a knock at his door and he sat up slipping the necklace back into his shirt before he went over and opened the door.

"Lunch is ready..." Raven says softly smiling down at Oz who smiled up at him.

"Okay..." Oz says fallowing him out to the kitchen counter. They ate in silence and Oz was curious as to why because Ada and himself always talked about their day when they ate. He didn't think human's ate in silence but he didn't want to speak just incase it deemed rude. 'Break didn't really teach us about what your suppose to do to act like a human... Heh... I hope Alice doesn't kill any of her home-stay family by accident.' Oz thought smiling slightly. 'But what do I know... Human's like compliments... They like when you smile at them and speak nice things to them... um... they don't like being treated like an animal, I don't either, who would? It's been how long since I last lived with a human? Um... Twenty-five centuries, give or take.' He thought with a small sigh. 'Man, I just keep getting older... When will I get big, like Uncle?' Oz thought pouting around his fork.

"Oz, is there something wrong?" Raven says with slight worry as Oz looked up at him with a slight smile.

"No... I'm fine. I was just thinking of how my height and age don't really match." Oz says with a small laugh and Raven smiled back with relief.

"I think your a good height for your age." He says calmly taking a bite of his meal and Oz bit his lip to keep himself from laughing because Raven had no idea how old he really was.

"Y-You think so? I think I'm really short." Oz says with a small laugh escaping as he spoke.

"Not at all... You'll grow as you get older. Believe me, you will." Raven says with a serious voice and Oz tilted his head slightly feeling a Nostalgic feeling from those words.

'Gil had once said something like that to me.' Oz thought staring up at Raven with sad eyes wanting to see his friend suddenly. "That's be nice... I'd like to get as big as you. Then maybe I'd be strong too." Oz says forcing a smile on to his face as he rested his head on his hand watching Raven blush slightly. 'He's a shy fella, isn't he? I thought I was going to lay off the act...' Oz thought as he looked up at the clock.

'What now? This might be an interesting time... If he just keeps acting the same way.' Oz thought smiling slightly as he continued to eat. After lunch he hung around the apartment looking under the couches, hanging out of the window, which apparently is something humans like to see because Raven went all panic mode on him when he saw Oz doing it. By the time it was dark Oz had learned that the reason Raven was acting so strangely was because he was worried about hurting Oz or Oz hurting himself. 'Caution... He's using Caution... a warning... wariness; prudence... to heed; give warning about danger or evil.' Oz thought remembering the term from the last chapter he had reviewed in his Human culture class. "Interesting." Oz muttered staring out of the window of his room holding his cross necklace. "I wonder why I don't remember what those emotions and acts feel like; I don't remember at all. The memory of pain... the sadness... your warmth... it has all but disappeared over the years." Oz says softly staring longingly at the cross necklace. "I'm sure you at least hear me when I'm here in the human territory..." He says with a small sigh as he kissed the necklace again. He didn't realize Raven was standing in the door way until he cleared his throat causing Oz to jump a mile clutching his necklace. "R-Raven! Ah... Um... Hi." Oz says blushing slightly hoping that Raven didn't hear him taking to his necklace.

"Um... I was just coming to check on you." Raven says looking at the necklace clenched in Oz's hands. "What's that?" He asks softly causing Oz to pull his necklace closer to his chest.

"It was a gift..." Oz says softly not wanting to tell Raven about his friend.

"Really..." Raven says smiling warmly as if he knew what it was. "Was it from your mother... or father maybe?" Raven says and Oz scowled slightly before looking at the ground.

"No... My best friend gave it to me before he died, he said he'd be able to hear me if I spoke to it... I don't think he hears me though. I'm sure he's forgotten me by now." Oz says with a small smile on his face and Raven frowned at patted his head. Oz looked up at him before blushing slightly.

"When you're precious to someone they never forget you even after they die... but the important thing is that you don't forget them." Raven says with a serious tone and Oz smirks.

"I figured you'd say that... You're just like him, my best friend. He easily gets all embarrassed and he was real shy. Then at times like this he tries to cheer me up with something like that." Oz says with a small giggle before patting Raven's head right back. "The only difference is you're not afraid to touch me." He says grinning at Raven who simply stared at him with a baffled look. 'Heh... I kind of like that stumped look on his face. It's almost like he doesn't know what to say back...' Oz thought watching Raven think of something to say. "Do you want to see it?" Oz says tilting his head to the side before opening his hands to show his necklace to Raven. "It's a cross... He said his father gave it to him before he passed away. He gave it to me when we made a promise to stay by each other's side." Oz says quickly closing his hands and pulling the necklace back to his chest. Raven seemed a bit nervous and lost in his own thoughts as Oz watched him waiting to see what the man would do but he only stared at Oz with a shocked look on his face.

"I-Is that so? He must have really trusted you." Raven says pulling his hand away slowly watching Oz beam at him.

"Yeah, I really loved him." Oz says happily before blushing embarrassed by what he had just said. "In a friendly way of course. I'm not a homosexual or anything." He says lowering his eyes slightly as Raven smiled.

"Yeah, I know you're not." He says softly standing up before looking at his pocket watch. "Well I think I'm going to head off to bed. I work from home so I'm usually home but tomorrow I took the day off so we can hang out and get to know each other a bit better." He says softly as Oz smiles at him

"Yeah, that'll be great." He says letting go of the necklace to hugging Raven's arm. "Night, Raven!" He says happily giving the man's arm a small squeeze. Raven simply smiled at him before leaving the room and going to the kitchen, pouring himself a cup of coffee before sitting on his bed.

'It really is him... I don't believe it.' Raven thought gloomily as he sipped his coffee. 'I cannot believe that Sharon-sama was telling the truth about finding him.' He thought letting out a soft sigh before pulling out his cell phone from his back pocket. He dialed a number before listening to it ring until it went to the answering machine. "Hey it your brother, just wanted to let you know I picked my kid up today, if you want to you can come and meet him but you better be nice, damn it. I won't let you be cruel to him like you are to my girlfriends." Raven says coldly before hanging up the phone and leaning back into his chair. "I hope Vincent doesn't expose my real identity to Oz." He whispers closing his eyes just to rest them for a little while.


	5. Dreams

_****_

Acacius

**Summary: **"Acacius" Latin form of Greek name Akakios meaning "Not evil". Oz Vessalius is a young demon being schooled on how to interact peacifully with humans as he finds himself pushed into the care of a bishonen but is he really a human? A Demon? A Blackbird?

**Chapter 5- Dreams**_

* * *

_

_Dreams- A kind of mental image that form during sleep._

* * *

It was a dark room with one small window at the very top of the room. It was almost always dark in this room that he was trapped in. Trapped, alone, and always injured in some way shape of form, the small blonde boy sat curled up in the corner between a feeding troth of a bed and the wall He wore a long shirt that went to his knees and a pair of small shorts that were barely visible under his oversized shirt. He did not know how long he'd been there but he knew it was a long time because of how many time he saw the light from the window appear and disappear. He sat there curled up into a ball playing his dirty toes, humming softly for something to do and to make it seem like he was not so alone. Then the door was opened to the room causing the boy to silenced and tighten his grip on his feet in fear.

"Hey boy-oh dis 'ere's your lucky day! You finally get a room mate." A man's voice shouts as the boy heard another male's shouts and protests before there was a loud thud against the far wall. The boy stayed still making sure not to move even after the door had shut waiting and listening to the panting and groans of the other person that was thrown into the room.

'Go away...' The boy thought taking in a soft breath as tensed hearing light foot steps coming toward him. 'Go away... Go away... Go away... Just go away!' The boy thought starting to tremble feeling someone's eyes on him.

"Oz..." A boy's voice says softly causing the boy to look up at him with shocked eyes. He had not heard his name being used since the last time he had seen his sister, many years ago. The fact this person even knew his name was shocking but the minute he heard his name come from the boy's mouth he felt all the tension leave his body. "Oz are you alright?" He says softly watching the boy, Oz stare at him with his mouth open in the shape of an O.

"I-I'm s-sorry." Oz says softly not knowing what else to say to the first kind person he's meet in years before he slowly and painfully stood up watching the boy frown before holding out his hand.

"Here I'll help, you need to lie down." The boy says going to touch Oz but he pulled away trying to get away from the boy so he pulled back watching Oz scrunch back down in to a ball on the floor. "Oz, you can't just sit there, aren't you tired?" He says softly sitting in front of Oz watching him stare back through his hair.

"No... I... I'm not tired. You go to sleep in the bed." Oz says lying his head into his arms as the boy frowns.

"My name... How about I tell you that? I know your name after all." He says softly with a small smile on his face as Oz peeks up at him. "My name's Gilbert..." He says softly smiling at Oz with a bright smile causing Oz to sit up straight and smile back weakly.

"I'm Oz... Oz Vessalius." Oz says tilting his head to the side watching Gilbert beam at him and hold out his hand. Oz looked at it nervously before taking in a breath and taking Gilberts hand. Gilbert gave it a small squeeze before letting it go and pulling his hand away slowly.

"It's nice to meet you, Oz." Gilbert says softly smiling at Oz with an angelic smile.

"Oz..." A familiar voice says and Oz thought it was Gilbert and smiled at the sweet voice.

"What is it, Gilbert?" Oz mutters burying his head into what he thought was his knees, even though it was soft and fluffy.

"G-G-Gilbert?" The voice says in a stuttering panic causing Oz's eyes to snap open and sit up staring at a flustered face.

"Oh it's Raven, heh... heh... Morning? I must of forgot to set my alarm. Sorry..." Oz says stretching slightly before Raven relaxed and smiled at him in relief.

"I see... it's alright. Is Gilbert the name of your friend?" He says softly and Oz frowns nodding with a sad smile.

"Yeah..." Oz says looking up at Raven with a happy look. "I like his name don't you?" He asks causing Raven to tense and nod.

"It's a nice... um, name." Raven mutters looking to the side with a pink tinge forming on his cheeks. He decided he should "I called my brother the other day and I believe he plans on coming to visit us some time this week. You'll like him, he's a bit eccentric but I think you might get a long with him." He says calmly as Oz perks up slightly before nodding.

"Okay! I can't wait, what's his name? How old is he? What's he look like? Does he like animals?" Oz asks happily watching Raven smile at Oz's interests. 'I wonder what his brother's like? Could he be like Raven? Raven's handsome so his brother's got to be handsome too. Maybe he'll have pretty eyes like Raven.' Oz thought excitedly waiting for Raven to answer his questions but Raven only let out a soft laugh.

"You'll just have to ask him yourself." Raven says hoping Oz could get along with his brother who had a bad brother-complex, which doubled when he moved into this apartment away from home. Oz only pouted and crossed his arms.

"Boo... no fun." Oz says with a scowl before he was suppose to be acting from the file Break had given him and he cursed his self for waking up and being his normal self. Raven only smiled at his response glad that Oz was still the same as the last time they had seen each other.

"But it is..." Raven says turning toward the door. "Get dressed, breakfast is almost ready." He says in a happy way as he left and Oz tilted his head to the side.

'He seemed happy that I was acting so cheerful... I mean if a normal human that had the types of trauma I was suppose to have, err well I do have it but I wasn't a normal human... Ah I'm getting off topic on my own thoughts! Normal trauma children would have been frightened if a man was hovering over him like Raven was to me... but I felt at ease, like I did when Gil would wake me up... He really does look a lot like Gil did, that beautiful smile of his... but Raven's got a darker aura and Gilbert was like a saint.' Oz thought climbing off his bed looking at his self in the mirror only to let out a screech because there were cat ears on his head but they weren't that noticeable with his bed head. 'I've got to remember to wake up before Raven does or he'll realize that I have cat ears and that I'm not human!' Oz thought running over to his bag he hid under his bed with his journal and he pulled out his pills forcing the foul tasting pill down his throat. He then pulled out his Journal, opening it to a new page and writing down "Day 1" on the blank page. He then wrote about Raven's kindness as a guardian, waking him up for breakfast and talking a bit about how he liked the way Raven smiled knowing that Break would get a kick out of it. He also added in about Raven's mystery brother saying how he was interested in what the human was like. Once that was done he put his book and the pills back into his bag and stuck it under his bed. He then changed his clothing, brushed out his hair and walked down to the kitchen, where Raven was setting down the plates of food. Oz stared at it surprised because there was bagels, Pancakes, bacon, eggs, and sausage. 'Alice would be living in heaven if she was living. He feed me like I have two stomachs.' Oz thought with a small smile as he sat down with Raven taking a seat beside him with the same thing plus a cup of coffee. "Thank you for breakfast!" Oz says starting to eat knowing he might not eat it all but he was going to try so he didn't hurt his guardian's feelings. It was another silent meal and Oz wasn't sure if it was suppose to be or the fact that Raven was being cautious again. Once Breakfast was done Oz went to help clean up but Raven shooed him away so he went back to his room and grabbed his book he had brought with him. He walked into the living room sitting on the couch to read it to kill time while Raven was cleaning up.

"Oz, how about we go to the pier and take a look around today? It'd be something to do." Raven says calmly looking at Oz who looked up from his book curiously before smiling.

"I'll get to see the sailors!" Oz says cheerfully as he jumped up off the couch. Raven simply chuckled slightly at what he said knowing it wasn't going to be that type of pier.

"Right... You should put a cooler shirt on. I mean it's going to get hot out their." Raven says calmly watching Oz freeze before frowning slightly.

"I-I'll be fine... I like keeping my shoulders and back covered." Oz says softly as Raven wondered why but knew better than to ask questions.

"Ah... I see, well shall we go then?" Raven says as Oz looked at Raven's outfit and noticed he was wearing a pair of black pants and a light blue button up shirt.

"Yeah..." Oz says feeling a strange feeling form in his chest as he looked down at his fingers. 'Am... am I feeling a human emotion... right now?' Oz thought with a surprised look on his face as he slipped his shoes onto his feet. He then looked at Raven curiously wondering how he was making something that he hadn't felt for ten centuries suddenly reappear.

"Ready?" Raven says curiously as he looked at Oz with his head tilted to the side. Oz nodded fallowing Raven out of the apartment with a curious look on his face as Raven lead him down the street through the crowded streets. Oz let out a small growl of annoyance as people kept getting in his way, hating that he was short and people didn't notice he was trying to fallow Raven so he jumped foreword latching his self onto Raven's arm with a possessive look and Raven only blushed slightly but not making any movement to let go so Oz stayed attached to his arm as they walked down the street. After about fifteen minutes Oz and Raven ended up on the edge of the city beside the ocean. Oz squealed in delight happy that the ocean was still as beautifully as he remembered it as he practically jumped up onto the railing but Raven stopped him from standing at the top railing so he settled for the bottom one. He stared out toward the endless sea before him and grinned taking a deep breath loving the freedom the Ocean made him feel.

"It'd beautiful isn't it?" Oz say with a warm smile as he looked at Raven childishly. Raven simply nodded as he reply and continued to stare out to the ocean with a solemn look. Oz frowned slightly before looking back out to the Ocean. 'Human's don't respect things like this... Well Gil and I did but that's because being able to see it was a privilege for us.' Oz thought remembering how happy it made him being with Gilbert.

"Shall we continue toward the pier?" Raven says curiously and Oz looked at him excitedly before jumping off the railing onto the sidewalk walking beside Raven as they headed down the street toward a high pier Oz figured it was for large cruise ships like the Titanic or something but he noticed a huge Ferris wheel at the very end of the pier.

"Hey! What's that?" Oz says pointing to the ferris wheel like a little child and Raven looked back at him with a sad look before looking back at the ferris wheel.

"It's called a Ferris Wheel... People get into those little dome like things on the outer edge and ride it around in a circle and while they'll letting people off you might get stuck up at the top." Raven says with a calm look watching Oz stare at the Wheel like it was the most interesting thing he's ever seen.

"It looks thrilling and fun." Oz says with a slight grin as he looked at Raven with his emerald eyes shimmering with excitement. "Can we ride it?" Oz says with a hopeful sound to his voice and Raven just couldn't say no with that look and tone but it wasn't like he would in the first place because he liked riding the ferris wheel too.

"Yeah, we can ride it a couple of times." He says calmly listening to Oz cheer loudly bouncing around Raven as they continued to walk. 'He's definably the same... My cheerful, curious, loving master... Even if it isn't his original body, even if it's his reincarnated form it's still my master and the one I gave up heaven for.' He thought softly watching Oz contently.

* * *

_I Know at the begining it was a big Character fail! It was almost as if they're personalities were switched but it was so for a very good Reason! If it annoys you I'm really sorry! *Bows*_  
_**-Kyuun**_


	6. Fear

_**Acacius**_

**Summary: **"Acacius" Latin form of Greek name Akakios meaning "Not evil". Oz Vessalius is a young demon being schooled on how to interact peacefully with humans as he finds himself pushed into the care of a bishonen but is he really a human? A Demon? A Blackbird?

**Chapter 6- Fear**

* * *

_Fear- anxiety caused by real or possible danger, pain, loss, or fright  
_

* * *

  
"Wah! It's so big! It's so round! It's high too! This is fun!" Oz says excitedly as he bounced from one side of the carrier to the other as they went up to the top. Raven sat there with a slight annoyed look because Oz had been doing that for the whole ride and making the carriage rock back and forth.

"Oz could you please stop that... You're making the whole carrier rock and it's making me sick." Raven says touching his forehead slightly causing Oz to freeze and slide down into his seat with a small pout.

"Sorry..." He says looking to the side causing Raven to feel a bit guilty but he stayed silent staring out at the city, Oz also did the same and smiled when they got to the top. "Hey, you can see they whole city from up here! It's huge!" Oz says excitedly as he turned and pressed his face against the window with a laugh and Raven couldn't help but smile at how childish he was being.

"It's even prettier at night... the lights are they only thing you can see and it makes the city look beautiful." Raven says watching Oz continue to stare out the window.

"I'd like to see that someday." Oz says softly tilting his head to the side as he pulled away from the mirror. "I like beautiful things..." He says looking at Raven with a mischievous look in his eyes and Raven tensed slightly feeling a bit embarrassed that he looked at him when he said that. "I find so many natural things beautiful, you know. The forests, the ocean, the sky, the prairies. Most animals too, I find beautiful... even the hairless mole rat has it's charms!" Oz says with a laugh as he looked up at the sky. "The thing I find the most beautiful are the birds... free to fly where ever they wish, nothing but the wind to stop them. They're the loveliest creatures on Earth." Oz says dreamily as he rested his head in his arms. Raven sat there with a small smile on his face Oz's perspective of the earths features was something that he had not seen in many humans but he didn't really feel Oz was human. He didn't understand why but it was just a feeling he had.

"Birds are amazing creatures." He says softly listening to Oz laugh at his comment.

"You sound like it's awkward talking to me like this!" Oz says looked at Raven with a slight grin. "You want to know what my favorite bird is?" Oz says with a chuckle watching Raven think for a moment before shrugging. "Blackbirds." He says amusedly turning back to the window as they went back down stopping every now and again to let people out. Raven looked at him curiously wondering why he gave such a generic answer for the type of bird. "But I like the ravens the most!" Oz says softly smiling as he stood because it was their turn to get off. He quickly exited the ride with Raven strolling after him and Oz looked back at the scowling man. 'He always scowls, if he's not smiling he's scowling... doesn't he make another facial expressions.' Oz thought pouting slightly as he looked around at all the stales looking for something that he wanted to do. He then heard a small noise and looked down at the corner of one of the stales and gasped. "Hey! It's one of mi Amiga!" Oz says cheerfully prancing over to the stale picking up a small grey cat that meowed at him purring softly. "You're welcome! How did you get out on the pier?" He asks scratching the cats chin before looking back at Raven smiling happily. "Hey Raven... look isn't she adorable?" Oz says looking back at Raven with a smile until he saw how pale Raven had gotten. "Um... are you alright?" Oz says curiously tilting his head to the side stepping toward Raven who stepped backwards. Oz glanced over his shoulder to make sure he didn't have a tail or something before looking back at his Guardian curiously. 'What's wrong with him? He looks petrified... but by what?' Oz thought looking around curiously before noticing that Raven was staring at him. He looked down at the cat curiously before holding up the cat causing Raven to flinch. "There's something wrong with this cat?" Oz says looking at his Guardian with his head to the side and all the man did was stare at the cat. 'Wait a minute, could it be...' "You're afraid of cats!" Oz states pulling the cat back away from Raven with shocked eyes. 'Someone as big as him can be afraid of something so small?' Oz thought watching Raven continue to stare at the cat with panicked eyes. This caused Oz to smile softly remembering something from his past as he took a couple steps back.

"I'm going to go get rid of her, okay? Stay right here, Raven. I'll be right back!" Oz says running off towards the exit of the pier. He set the cat down on the side walk with a small smile telling her not to get lost on the pier again before turning to go back to Raven.

"Well Well if it isn't the little brat lord." A male's voice says coolly causing Oz to stop and turn his head back to see a blonde haired man with different colored eyes.

"Well if it isn't the bastard Angel back to make more people miserable." Oz says coldly with a cold smile crossing his arms with an annoyed look.

"Nice to see your memory has not faded with those demonic thoughts filling your mind." The man says coolly watching Oz look at him with emotionlessly.

"What do you want? Why did you call me out, Vincent?" Oz says with a pout not wanting to deal with an angel while he's suppose to be enjoying the day with Raven.

"There's usually a reason for a demon to be in human territory." The man, Vincent says calmly with an accusing stare and Oz laughed at him.

"Can't I just ride the Ferris Wheel?" Oz says with an amused look on his face causing Vincent to scowl at him. "If you want to fight I'd rather it be somewhere where we won't get exposed. Human's tend to fear things they don't understand after all." He says going to walk away but Vincent grabs his arm.

"You can't just disappear, can you... You just have to keep bothering him. Just what is it that you're planning this time." He says softly leaning foreword with a slight smile on his face causing Oz to frown.

"I'm just here to play the games, ride the Ferris Wheel and eat some Okonomiyaki. The rest of the things I do is none of your business, Angel." Oz says with flipping his hand up as he turned and started to walk away but Vincent grabbed the back of his neck yanking on the chain of his necklace causing the latch to snap from old age. Oz looked at him with beast like eyes as Vincent held the chain and cross in his hands.

"My, you still have my brother's necklace?" Vincent says gleefully waving it back and forth causing Oz to glare at him gritting his teeth.

"Give it back." Oz says with a growl in his voice as he lunged at Vincent and the necklace but Vincent easily dodged him causing Oz to stumble to and fall to the ground.

"Hmm... What was that? Lose your balance?" The man snickers watching Oz stand back up with a growl in the back of his throat.

'I don't have my powers? Those pills must do more than hold back you physical looks, it holds back everything. Damn it, I need to get Gil's necklace back!' Oz thought taking a threatening stance wanting nothing more than to get his necklace back. "Give it back right now, I'm not in the mood to play with a bored angel!" Oz says harshly holding out his hand and Vincent tilts his head to the side.

"You're practically human right now, aren't you? Ha... A weak fragile little demon boy. That's funny." Vincent says with a laugh as he tossed the cross part of the necklace up into his hand and hid his hand into the long sleeved coat he was wearing.

"You want to fight you damned bastard!" Oz shouts glaring at the man wanting to rip the angel's throat out for taking Gilbert's necklace from him. Vincent only sneered at him before grabbing the side of his jacket as if he was going to pull it open. "What? You going to flash me, you fucking Angel? I'll make you wish you never approached me." He hissed at Vincent who only chuckled at him as reached his hand into his jacket putting the necklace into a pocket on the inner side of it.

"You're such an annoying little brat... I wish you had stayed dead." Vincent says with a slight chuckle and Oz grinned viciously at him.

"Take it up with my sister, you fuck-faced angel." Oz says in a ticked off way using the same sarcasm right back as Vincent continue to smile at him.

"My... you use such foul words trying to make yourself seem tough don't you?" Vincent says and Oz scowls he was tired of talking to this person but he wasn't going to leave with out his necklace.

"I could easily kill you but I'm tired of this immature conversation of name calling, just give me my necklace back and maybe I buy you lunch." Oz says smiling innocently. 'I'll be sure to poison it, just for you, a painfully slow deadly poison that will kill even an angel.' He thought holding out his hand expectantly, waiting for Vincent to hand him the necklace. "How about it?" He says sweetly watching Vincent tilt his head curiously before he tapped his chest where the pocket was.

"Ah, you want this? And such a mature statement for a little snot, isn't it? We angels have been alive longer than you could even imagine, you think I'd fall for such a innocent look?" Vincent says with venom in his voice as Oz frowns watching the man walk over to the railing on the pier. He quickly fallows making sure not to let him leave with the necklace.

"I don't really care if you fell for it or not... I want my necklace back and I'm not going to let you leave with it." Oz says softly watching Vincent slip his hand back into the jacket to retrieve the necklace. He then waved his hand back and forth, his fingers closed around the necklace so Oz could not see it. "Give it back to me this instant." He commands throwing his hand out glaring at the man starting to tremble.

"Aw... Are you trembling in rage of me disobeying you or fear of losing something precious to you?" Vincent asks with an amused look in his eyes as Oz's eyes hardened as he watched the man intensely waiting for a chance to grab Gil's necklace.

"I'm not trembling." Oz says knowing it wasn't true and that he was trembling because he was afraid, a feeling he had long forgotten.

"You are... It's cute how much you care about my brother but it's your own fault, you know. He would have never left us if you had never asked him to stay with you." Vincent says in a bitter sounding voice as he looked at his enclosed hand amusedly. "He can never return to his proper place now and it's all your fault for tainting him." Vincent says coldly moving his body to look out toward the ocean. "But you want to see him again right?" He says letting his voice grow soft while a taunting smile formed on his lips. Oz stared at Vincent in a curious way suddenly wanting him to tell him what he meant.

"What do you mean by that? Do you know where Gil's soul is? Is it somewhere I can go?" He asks with a curious pout on his face as Vincent chuckled softly.

"I'm afraid that you cannot... because you don't belong here or there." Vincent says calmly and Oz scowls at him.

"I get! I'll go back to where I belong, just leave me the hell alone!" Oz says with an insulted glare and Vincent sighs.

"As you wish..." Vincent says with a small chuckle as he tossed the necklace out into the ocean.

"No!" Oz shouts jumping over the railing after it.


	7. Memory

__

_**Acacius**_

**Summary: **"Acacius" Latin form of Greek name Akakios meaning "Not evil". Oz Vessalius is a young demon being schooled on how to interact peacefully with humans as he finds himself pushed into the care of a bishonen but is he really a human? A Demon? A Blackbird?

**Chapter 7- Memory**

* * *

_Memory- The mental capacity or faculty of retaining and reviving facts, events, impressions, etc., or of recalling or recognizing previous experiences_

* * *

'Did I get it?' Oz thought dazedly trying to remember where he was but all he saw was darkness and felt cold. He smiled bitterly as he sat up looking around the darkness. 'This is familiar.' He thought staring straight up as he let a sad smile form on his face. 'I could have sworn I have at least another year... Hmm, maybe that's why Vincent appeared. He wanted to finish up the unfinished but Angels can't murder innocent people, well I'm not technically innocent.' He thought lying back down on what he figured was the floor as he remembered what happened. 'I didn't think you could die from jumping into the ocean... I guess jumping head first wasn't the smartest thing to do especially with the rocks and the dangerous height... Oh well. I can't recall if I was even able to get Gil's necklace back and won't know unless I get out of here. Why bother?' He thought with a scowl as he stared at the darkness. 'This will get boring... hell it's boring right now.' Oz thought with a small sigh as he tried to speak but no sound came out of his mouth. 'Great... I've been silenced.' He thought with a roll of his eyes.

_"No!" _A voice calls suddenly causing Oz to sit up and look around curiously wondering were the voice had come from. _"Hey don't close your eyes!" _The voice calls realizing that it was his own voice. _"Please, don't leave me." _It cried out causing Oz to throw his head back gripping his head.

'That's me! Ha... ha... hah... Is this what human's call your life flashing before your eyes when you die?' Oz laughed feeling strange unfamiliar emotions fill his mind. He opened his mouth to scream from the shock but nothing came out as the voices continued.

_"The kid is actually crying... ha... Gilbert-sama really did himself in with this one. He's sure to be punished when he gets back to heaven."_ Another voice says quietly as Oz felt rage fill his body and a flash of an angel's face appeared in his mind.

'DELMAR, GILBERT HAD DONE NOTHING WRONG! GOD HAS NO REASON TO PUNISHED HIM!' Oz shouts in his head as he listen to his own voice in the memory say something completely different.

_"God will protect Gil... He'll protect Gil from people like you." _His voice echoed with a serious voice as his head was filled with laughter of other people.

_"It's your fault! If he had only killed you like he was suppose to we would have never had to go to such lengths, so it is your fault my Niichan died." _Another voice says in an enraged tone causing Oz to start to tremble with wide eyes knowing who that voice belonged to as he felt tears forming in his eyes as images of Gilbert's body disappearing right in front of his eyes passed through his mind.

"You alright, kid?" A girl's voice says soft in amusement and Oz relaxes slightly knowing who it was feeling the strange feeling start to twist painfully in his chest.

_"I... They killed my best friend and then his body disappeared, just who were those people. You saw then right? Right Alice!"_ His voice echoed softly and Oz tensed up with a wicked smile forming on his face.

_"**They're Gods followers... The angels of heaven.** They killed your friend because he was better then they were... If you want to make them pay do something about it." _Oz says with the girl's voice and he fell backwards letting her finish feeling the bitterness and the betrayal, emotions that he was familiar with from being a demon.

_"A-Angels... b-b-but, Gilbert is one of his children! He had done nothing wrong, he's committed no sin! How can angels just strike him down like that? Why! Why would God do that to such a person that did nothing but worship him and fallow his words to the letter!" _Oz's voice shouts in rage and he heard the girl chuckle.

'Just how much will I remember... I've forget how much I had forgotten...' Oz thought sadly wondering why he hadn't ever remembered how he had met Alice.

_"It's just how he is... Gives kindness just to take it away again." _Alice's voice said casually as Oz nodded staring at the darkness.

'That's so true... So it was Alice who I got my image of him from.' Oz thought with a small smile as he felt the tears run down his face. 'Is it possible that the memories of the past are triggering human emotions? But I am not human; how could this be possible?' Oz thought touching his cheek trying to whip the tears away but he couldn't dry his face for some reason.

_"He does not! He gives us opportunity and a chance to prove ourselves but Gilbert suffered so much in the asylum! Why punish him? He had done nothing wrong! He protected me." _Oz's voice shouted in sorrowful pain and Oz laughed silently.

'That's right... Gilbert killed those men in the Asylum to protect me from them... He's a good boy.' Oz thought silently with a scowl gripping his fingers tightly together.

_"If he protected you then, why didn't you protect him? Instead of cutting him down."_ Alice's voice questions and Oz gasps with wide eyes.

_"I-I-I don't know... "_ Oz's voice says in a desolate way causing Oz's body to tremble in shock.

'I-I cut... I cut, Gi-' Oz thought in shock as he quickly sat up trying to remember when he did that but the memory wouldn't come to him.

_"It's not your fault though... It the one that made you do it, you know who that is, right?" _Alice's voice says in a cool way causing Oz to tense and lean forward onto his hands trying to remember what he had done.

_"God did..."_ Oz's voice growled in rage as Oz lifted his head trying to stand but his legs wouldn't move.

'He didn't... It wasn't... I wasn't the one that...' Oz thought with wide eyes trying to pull him self out of the memory to think of something else.

_"Hou? What an interesting expression... but I have other business to attend to since you're no longer pure and have blood on your hands I cannot take you in for my grade."_ Alice says casually as Oz heard himself gasp.

_"Wait! I-I have a sister! S-She should be still in that orphanage!"_ Oz's voice states causing Oz to grab at his hair and try to scream at the sick and twisted feeling that he had felt when he had suggested that.

'I sold my own sister!' Oz shouted in his head as he slammed his head onto the ground trying to forget what he was remembering.

_"hum? A sister? Is she a full blood sibling?" _Alice's voice asked and Oz covered his eyes knowing that he had nodded when she asked that. _"That'll work... Why don't you go get her for me." _Her voiced echoed and Oz pulled his knees up to his chest.

'S-Stop it... I don't want to remember this.' Oz thought digging his nails into his skin as he drug them down his face.

_"Of course... She'll do anything I ask of her; you saved me after Gil died, the angels were afraid to touch me after you appeared, she'll definably go with you because of what you did. If it'll help you make the grade then I'll give her to you."_ Oz's voice says sounding that he was in awe over something as Oz buried his face in his knees shaking as if he was freezing to death.

'I-I can't... I wouldn't... Ada was there when I woke up. She was smiling at me happily! I didn't betray her... no... NO!' Oz shouted in his head thrashing about trying to shake the memory away knowing it was false wanting it more than anything to be false. 'THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!' Oz shouts letting out a scream as he felt a sudden burst of heat cover his body.

_His eye bolted open and he was sitting in a pool of warm blood and he let out a shriek letting the feeling that had appeared get the better of him as he jumped up looking around at the people as he saw a group of trembling children in the corner of a room that was filled with bunk beds. He looked at each bunk bed and saw a man or woman tied to it ripped apart as if an animal mulled them. He then heard a pained scream causing him to spin around just in time to see a horrified sight. If he wasn't currently suffering from the return of all of his human emotions he would be very proud of his self but the sight of him standing in a pool of someone else's body with dark rings under his eyes that were wide like a mad mans would as he spun around gleefully._

_"Ahh... this is wonderful, Look at what happened! You took something from these children so I took something from you all! I will never let you live it down! Aha... ha ha ha ha ha ha! That's funny because you all are dead... well almost dead!" The bloody boy that was Oz Vessalius shouts clapping his hands together with childish laughter. "God is going to be so proud! I'm doing something so wonderful! I'm protecting all of the children in this orphanage! Do you hear me my friends! These people won't ever hurt you again! Sisters, you understand right? God puts us into this world to under go hardships and make choice! He puts people into our life and easily takes them away from us! We are just as capable of doing the same thing as he does! Is it wrong? No! It is simply the way it is!" The Oz squeals in joy as he danced toward the group of children and the two nuns that where standing in front of them protectively._  
_"NO! YOU'RE WRONG!" A girl's voice shouts causing Oz to stop dancing and stare at the group of children searching for the one who told he was wrong. "You-You killed people! You killed in the name of GOD? That's what a mad man says! You killed because you killed! You killed someone, Oniichan!" The girl's voice shouts as a blonde girl pushes her self out of the crowd. The bloody Oz stared at her in shock before smiling gently._

_"Ada... So there you are. They haven't hurt you right? No rape or beatings? You're a good girl, Ada... I've always loved that about you." Oz says smiling brightly causing the girl to relax slightly._

_"Yo-You recognize me..." Ada says with tears in her eyes from fear or happiness no one can be sure._

_"Of course... We haven't seen each other since we were really little but I would never forget what you looked like... God has made me realize something, you see Ada. Once you kill someone who is very beloved to you; Once you lose those precious thing that make you feel... it's so easy to kill." Oz says with a wicked grin as Ada runs over to him and slaps him across his face._

_"Don't you dare say something like that! Don't speak like that Oz-oniisama!" Ada shouts as they hear a nun shout for her to get away for she was killed._

_"But it's the truth... heh, it doesn't matter. I found a home for you Ada... A woman named Alice wants to adopt you. Isn't that nice? She need someone like you to make it." Oz says softly looking up at Ada. "She'll be waiting for us... but for now take them all out side." He whispered softly leaning over and kissing Ada's cheek causing her to back away with fearful eyes._

_"Niisan what are you going to do?" She says stepping backwards, watching her brother walk over to the large oil lamp that was hanging in front of the window. He grabbed it and opened the tank before throwing it onto one of the men. "NIISAN!" She shouts trying to stop him listening to the man cry out in pain from the oil entering his wounds._

_"Go or I'll burn you all to the ground!" Oz shouts pushing her back causing the group of children to hurry out of the building. A nun ran over and grabbed Ada pulling her out of the building while Oz went to each window and took the lamp off of it before throwing the oil all over the trapped people. "Now, you will lose something just like all of those children... Just like me and the best part is you won't have to feel the pain for much longer." He says pulling several matches out of his pocket. He lit each one before setting all the people on fire. He then burst into a laughing fit and dance like a mad man as the fire spread across the beds._

The whole time this was going on Oz stared at his old self, seeing how insane he was and he felt regret and pain ripping at his chest as he listened to the screams of pain from his victims. His whole body shaked and tears poured from his eyes as he let out a horrified scream covering his eyes not wanting to see anything more of the memory but it kept playing inside his head.


	8. Emotion

__

_**Acacius**_

_****_

**Summary: **"Acacius" Latin form of Greek name Akakios meaning "Not evil". Oz Vessalius is a young demon being schooled on how to interact peacefully with humans as he finds himself pushed into the care of a bishonen but is he really a human? A Demon? A Blackbird?

**Chapter 8- Emotion**

* * *

___Emotion- any strong agitation of the feelings actuated by experiencing love, hate, fear, etc., and usually accompanied by certain physiological changes, as increased heartbeat or respiration, and often overt manifestation, as crying or shaking_.

* * *

The whole time this was going on Oz stared at his old self, seeing how insane he was and he felt regret and pain ripping at his chest as he listened to the screams of pain from his victims. His whole body shook and tears poured from his eyes as he let out a horrified scream covering his eyes not wanting to see anything more but it kept playing inside his head.

"Oz! What's wrong with him?" A voice shouts as Oz felt someone touch his chest and he continued screaming trying to removed the memory of his own face and the sound of his laughter.

'Make it stop! Make it stop! Please, make it stop.' Oz cried in his head trembling, not even hearing the voice as he pulled his head down to rest on his knees, listening to the laughter continued in his head before he heard a the sound of shattering glass causing him to open his eyes to see two blurry figures hovering over him with what looked like a white ceiling above them. 'H-Huh?' He thought staring blankly up at the blurs while all the strange human feelings continued to rage though his body. He didn't feel afraid anymore but he still felt the pain and regret flowing him causing him to let out a whimper of protest to the emotions as he sat up rubbing his eyes as he felt the Goosebumps on his arm and shivered.

"Well welcome back to the world of the living, once again Oz-kun." Break says calmly causing Oz to tilt his head to the side trying to remember what had happened to him after he had jumped but all he remembered was being that dark place with his memories that kept replaying in his mind.

"Break...sensei?" Oz said recognizing the voice as he looked up at the men realizing it was Raven and Break.

"We were quite worried... After all you weren't breathing when they pulled you out but they got you breathing again." Break says with a small chuckle and Oz groaned rubbing the back on his head feeling a bump.

"That mean's I got lip smacked by some stranger? Oz muttered sadly pulling his hand away 'Man I hope it wasn't that damned Vincent... He'd do it just to piss me off.' He thought feeling a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"You don't remember anything from when you came to?" Raven asked softly before Oz looked at him confusedly.

"Did I wake up before?" Oz asked curiously as Raven nodded causing Break to chuckle.

"I heard it was quite a scene too. You tried jumping back into the ocean and everything." Break says in a humorous way causing Oz to gasp.

"I mustn't of got it then! I don't remember doing it but if I hadn't got my necklace back my mind, even unconscious, would make me do anything to get it back! Even jump back into the ocean!" Oz says with panicked eyes and he looked at the inside of his shirt noticing his necklace was not there. "Was I holding my necklace? Do you know where it is?" Oz says with panicked eyes before Raven frowned and Oz smiled sadly looking down at his hand. "Figures... I can't remember. Man, I'm hopeless." Oz says laying back to on the bed.

"We should let you rest... Don't worry. I'm sure it'll turn up somewhere. Lets go Break, let Oz rest." Raven says calmly as Oz looked over at him curiously watching the man walk out of the room. Break stood there from a moment before sighing.

"What on earth would make you, especially you, to jump head first off a pier?" Break says calmly and Oz sighed feeling his heart clench tightly.

"My necklace... The one I bit that one kid's finger off to get back, you remember that right?" Oz says with a small frown and Break smirked recalling what had happened.

"Of course, I was the one that had to sew it back on... How could I forget." Break says in slight amusement and Oz closed his eyes.

"Well Vincent stole it off me and threw it in the ocean. You know how irrational I get when something that is mine gets taken away from me. I'm sure if I hadn't jumped into the ocean after it I would have killed him in front of everyone." Oz says in sorrow before he turned away from Break. "To think that I almost died for something necklace, it's pathetic. You guys should have just left me down there." Oz says quietly and Break smiled at him.

"We would not be allowed to leave you down there, Oz-kun, you are needed in our Organization." Break says calmly before heading to the door to leave. "Besides seeing your face moments ago was quite enjoyable. To me you resembled a human child that was watching a horror movie; the fear was such a delicious site to see." Break says with a chuckle leaving the room knowing Oz was staring at him wide eyed. He then relaxed as he felt the presences of someone he knew. He smiled softly before pretending to talk to his self not looking at them or anything.

"I was showing human emotion! How... I'm not afraid right now though but the other feelings are over coming my natural demon feelings." Oz says with a sigh as he leaned against the headboard of the bed remembering the incident in the Orphanage. "That's right, did you know... I killed people to get to you? Those Orphanage workers but why did I? I can't seem to remember the exact reason... Do you know why?" Oz says calmly touching the button up shirt he was wearing feeling his racing heart. "Huh, heh... they changed my clothes... So Raven saw my scars then. Oh well, it was bound to happen sooner or later since I was living with him but..." He says stopping as he touched his cheeks. 'Why does my face feel warm at the thought? And why is there a bit of sadness in my heart.' Oz thought with a frown clutching his shirt from the feelings that where swarming his senses. "Why so soon? It's only been one day since I met him, why did he have to see! If he did see..." He whispered leaning his head back gently against the wall as he remembered the look on his sister's face and he abruptly sat up. "I have to speak to our her maybe she'll know, I want to ask her if she remembers and what happened afterwards and what exactly happened to make me do something like that, can you come with me?" Oz asked glancing into the corner, where there was a shadowed person sitting in a chair as he slid to the side of the bed with a determined look on his face finally pushing some of the emotions away to gain control of his senses. "No, I'm not going to be like some over emotional human girl!" Oz growled going to stand up to change but just as he was about to pull his self from off the bed he felt an arm wrap around his neck pulling him back to the bed. He tried to pull away but he could not and he also tried to turn his head to see who it was but that was also impossible. 'It's Kanashibari... no, it's something different... This smell is... It's his smell but why...' Oz thought with a growl and he heard a small chuckle from the person behind him.

"Don't be that way... You were remembering some terrible things weren't you? And it was my brother's fault." A familiar voice says causing Oz to tense and left his mouth hang open.

'G-Gil?' Oz thought with wide eyes before he heard the person giggle before he glance up at the corner to see the person was gone, he kept his thoughts blank after that and focused on the person.

"Ah, you recognize me now? I was afraid you've forgotten what I sounded like. That makes me happy, Oz..." The person says softly as Oz felt a head snuggling into Oz's shoulder blades causing Oz to blush as the warmth in his face returned doubling as he felt the person do so.

"G-Gil... H-How are y-you here?" Oz says loudly stuttering because of how his body was reacting. 'What's wrong with me? It can't be Gil! It's not!' Oz thought listening to the ringing of his heart beat in his ears.

"I'm here because I am here... Nothing is wrong with you, because it is me, Oz." The person whispers gently as the arm that was wrap around was lifted up and Oz felt something get wrapped around his neck.

"You lost this... but don't worry, I'm giving it back to you. It'll make you forget everything horrible that happened." They whispered in Oz's ear as he heard the clasp snap shut. He then felt the person pull back and his heart sank.

"Don't go!" Oz shouts feeling tears form in his eyes. 'If you're really Gil don't go...' Oz thought listening to the person's breath hitch at his thoughts.

"I'm sorry." The person says before Oz felt a hand cover his eyes. "The sadness will go away soon, don't worry." They whispered kissing Oz's ear before pulling him back on to his back still covering his eyes. "Go back to sleep now." The person whispers softly causing Oz to gasp wanting to say no but before he could he fell back into unconsciousness. The person then quickly exited the room before leaning against the door. 'I can't believe I just did that... but if he finds out that it wasn't really... He'd hate me for sure.' The person thought covering his mouth.

"My... My... That was quite a display of power... So you really are a Fallen Angel, Mr. Raven." Break voice says amusedly causing Raven to look up at him with a slight panicked look as a blush spread across his face. "So have you met this young man before? Is that why you act the way you just did or is it because you want something from him?" He says in a teasing way causing Raven to sputtered and try to make an excuse before turning away to regain his composure.

"W-W-Why are you here? I thought you left on important business!" Raven says harshly trying to fight down the blush on his face.

"Well I was just looking up some information, when I came across this folder; you were involved in a case that my team has been working on for ten centuries. It involves a young demon hybrid, a group of Angels now fallen or earthbound, and one specific demon that is known by the Shinigami as the Bloody Black Rabbit. They, of course are the only known suspects for the crimes that were committed but we're not entirely sure what the crime was, but if Oz were to find out about all of this he would definably want to leave because his dear friend was said to have died in this incident." Break says calmly holding up the file with a slight grin causing Raven to sigh and pull out a cigarette out of his carton. "Care to explain some things for me, Raven? Or should I call you by your proper name, Gilbert?" He asks and Raven sighs looking off to the side.

"Only if you swear not to tell Oz who and what I really am... I'll give you as much information as I can remember but when I chose to leave heaven and give up my white wings my memory had started to disappear." Raven says softly with serious eyes lighting the cigarette.

"Really that's been the report in every testimony from?" Break questions and Raven scowled at him before nodding taking a deep breath from his cigarette. "But it's not like your team to let their target get away, after all we normal people would hardly call your team of angel's innocent." Break says with a slight smirk watching Raven glare at him harshly.

"My team never committed a sin until that mission, and I'd hardly call _your_ people normal! We used ulterior motives to kill the demons that were our targets, we never used violence or any of the deadly ones." Raven stated with a cool look in his eyes as he watched Break who grinned amusedly.

"The report also said you willingly gave up your status while the others were forced to fall. It also said that you let the young hybrid escape from the Asylum and there are no records from your office or even the upper authorities in this case, why is that?" Break says with a slight grin and Raven rolls his eyes.

"We found an arm that had his number on it... and we could not find his life force anywhere so we decided that he perished in the fire and our mission was complete. That is why we did not proceed at the time because we did not know he had escaped." Raven says coolly and Break only continued to frown.

"Implausible... The hybrid is unable to die or age so how is it possible that he perished in a blaze that did not take place until fifteen centuries later? Your people stopped tracking him fifteen centuries before the fire." Break says calmly and Raven tensed before looking off to the side.

"Are you saying that I'm going to hurt Oz because he's the hybrid?" Raven states with a harsh sound to his voice as Break chuckled softly.

"Not at all... but you will have to prove that you will not, you do understand this correct? It is simply to make sure that he is safe because his skills are needed in our organization and someone who is not in the organization is not easily trusted." Break says calmly watching Raven stare at him before sighing.

"Would you like some coffee? It's going to be a long night discussing this." Raven says calmly and Break smiled teasingly.

"Since I am a demon I do not require sleep, but coffee is always something I enjoy." Break says with a small chuckle before he heading off to the living room with Raven behind him. As the two retreated they didn't even noticed the door to Oz's room slide open and two sets of eyes peek out.


	9. Secret

__

_**Acacius**_

_****_

**Summary: **"Acacius" Latin form of Greek name Akakios meaning "Not evil". Oz Vessalius is a young demon being schooled on how to interact peacefully with humans as he finds himself pushed into the care of a bishonen but is he really a human? A Demon? A Blackbird?

**Chapter 9- Secret**

* * *

_______Secret- faithful or cautious in keeping confidential matters confidential; close-mouthed; reticent_.

* * *

"So that's why Alice sensed a strange aura... and why Break looked at him so suspiciously. Heh... good thing you had snuck here to see me huh, Ada. Or I'd be out cold." Oz's voice whispers and another person giggled softly.

"Yeah... Well what are we going to do about this? Should we confront Gilbert-kun and expose him for the lair he is?" Ada asked kindly walking over to the bed and Oz looked back at her and shut the door.

"No, I think he just helped me suppress those awful emotions... I don't like them. Did you see how red my face got? It was disgusting! I don't want to be that ridiculous again." Oz says with a small scowl before sitting beside Ada with a small frown. "But my theory was right... and the reason Gilbert's body disappeared back then was because it wasn't his real form. I wonder if that is his real form or he messing around again on another mission?" He whispered laying his head onto Ada's shoulder and Ada sighed glancing over toward the window.

"Want to cut him down again and see if he disappears again?" Ada says with a slight grin but when Oz didn't grin back she frowned looking back at the window. "What are the plans then... You don't think him and his team are still out to kill us, do you?" She asks with a worried look and Oz smiled at her gently.

"I don't know... If you weren't here I'm sure I would have forgotten that Gilbert had even came in here... er I should continue calling him Raven until he figures out that I know, I don't want to scare him away." Oz says sitting up with a determined look. "I suppose that we will simply have to go along with my home-stay plans and if he does anything suspicious I'll just have to strike using his weaknesses." Oz says with an evil glint in his eyes and Ada looked at him curiously before laughing and leaning over kissing his cheek lovingly.

"You're never going to let him go now... and I will make sure he never leaves." Ada says calmly with a loving look locking eyes with her brother and Oz grinned ear to ear.

"He'll be our little Raven! I had told you I wanted one, right? Well, I always get what I want!" Oz says reaching his arms up hugging his sister tightly.

"Yeah, lets trap him like he trapped you." Ada says standing up with a small stretch before walking toward the window and glancing back at her brother. "You know that you might be in danger by living here, right?" Ada says softly staring out the window with a small frown.

"I know... but I want to trust him." Oz says calmly and Ada smiled before frowning. "It's not him that you're worried about is it? Who approached you, Ada?" Oz says standing up with a serious look on his face and Ada looked at him with sad eyes.

"A older teen by the name of Ajax approached me when I was coming home from classes... H-He said that he knew you and said that he was in danger and he wanted me to pass on something to you. He said it was important that it got to you." Ada says calmly before she realized Oz was right beside her with serious eyes.

"You saw Ajax? Where and when did this happen? Was anyone with you or him? Did you see anyone suspicious?" Oz says seriously before Ada gave him a small smile before holding out a piece of paper up sitting on a red leather book. Oz stared at the book with wide eyes as if it brought back a memory before he smiled sadly and took them from her.

"I didn't know who he was, Oniichan... There wasn't anyone with him and he was in a hurry to get away though he wouldn't even tell me what it was for... I wouldn't have known who to give it to if he hadn't told me to give it to you. He said you'd be able to decipher them and he said he apologies for not telling you back then... I don't know what that means but its all he would tell me! Is this something bad?" Ada asks worriedly as Oz looked over the note and smiled sadly.

"No, it's nothing Ada... When did he give this to you?" Oz says calmly noticing there was a page marker in the book and Oz slowly opened the book to the marker before running his fingers over the first page.

"The night before last... I had to wait until Miss Kate had left the house on business. What's going on, do I need to take you to where I saw him? Maybe he's still there." She asks him with worried eyes and Oz looked up at her with a small smile.

"No... It's alright Ada... He- I believe he's already dead..." Oz says biting his lip before turning away from Ada. "Ada... If you ever see anyone suspicious fallowing you around go straight to Break and Sharon-chan. Even Oji-chan! They'll protect you." Oz asked sternly shutting the book. "Only trust the people you know personally and don't try to fight alone. Do you understand?" He states in a serious voice causing Ada frowned before she nodded.

"I didn't know it was that urgent, he didn't say it was. I'm sorry... I'll do as you say, Oniichan." Ada says lowering her eyes letting her tail droop sadly with some fear in her eyes.

"No... It wasn't urgent at all. He-Well... You could say just wanted to say good-bye and give me a warning. Ada... We're going to have to go to the library and do some research some time. Whenever we can escape our wardens." Oz says with a serious voice before smiling softly.

"Why?" Ada says curiously before Oz smirked at her holding up the book.

"Ajax says we're not alone... I don't understand what he meant but I remember Ajax pretty well. He was smart and dangerous when challenged... His wife was a girl named Celeste, a good girl in my opinion... I don't know if she is still alive but if she is she come find me." Oz says with a small sigh before slipping the letter into his pocket. "I believe that I will be hunted and that's why Ajax wanted to send me a warning." He says softly and Ada looked at him with serious eyes.

"But shouldn't we tell someone? It'd be too dangerous alone." Ada says softly watching Oz grin with an amused look. "You're not afraid because Gilbert is here." She whispers before Oz looked at her with a wink.

"Not at all... I want to get revenge for Ajax, and his family, if this creature is after me then I'll kill it with my own two hands." Oz says proudly holding up his first in a positive way causing Ada to smile worriedly before looking up at the moon.

"I have to get back before they realize that I'm gone... Miss Kate will throw a fit if she finds out I'm turning into you... but if I think you're in too much danger I'm telling Break-sensei! I'll see you later and make sure you update your information diary or you might fail your exam. Tell me when you want to meet at the library." Ada says with a gentle sisterly look and Oz grinned back at her before waving as she disappeared out of the room. He stood there for a moment thinking of what he was suppose to do next before sighing.

"So my next step is? Shower!" Oz said aloud walking over to his bed and sticking the red book under a pillow and grabbed some clean night clothing before leaving the room to go shower since he smelt like sweat. 'It's night time already, so I wonder if I slept more than one day. Maybe but I should write about the strange feelings that the human emotions were. I will just incase I forget, I will also write about the memory of the murders I had committed and the death of Gilbert or supposed death of Gilbert. It might help in the investigation.' Oz thought with a small frown as he shut the door to the bathroom and started to strip his night shirt off before starting the water. 'Maybe I should ask Sharon-chan what a hybrid is and why I am considered one. I thought I was a human that got turned into a demon, but that doesn't make me a hybrid does it... Hm... the definition for hybrid is 'The offspring of two animals or plants of different breeds, varieties, species, or genera, esp. as produced through human manipulation for specific genetic characteristics.' but is that what I was... no... maybe... Maybe I am one. I lived a lot longer than other humans back then, maybe I am a hybrid but I don't understand how that's possible because I was human, right? Hm... I do not understand this at all and it's not like I can go to Gil about it since he doesn't know that I know it's him.' Oz thought with a small sigh relaxing under the hot water that his chest. 'Everything is so confusing, maybe I should write the little I need in the book and leave out the whole hybrid thing to mention later once I've decided what it's all about.' Oz thought nodding blanking his mind to enjoy his shower. Once he was done he walked back to his room and plopped down on his bed pulling the red leather book out from under his pillow. 'This will be our little secret... I'll inform Alice about the shinigami later... It's only going to go after hum... no hybrids like me.' Oz thought writing down some information before grabbing his black journal and writing about the incident at the Pier. 'Even though he lied about who he was I still want to stay here... His feelings were obviously a lie but I don't know... what to think right now.' Oz thought smiling sadly looking at a certain page in the red leather book. He then took the pen he was using and crossed out the word 'Dead', replacing it with the word 'Living'. "Ah... We haven't got to update this page in forever, now that I'm back in this world I'll get to find more information." Oz says with a gleeful smile before shutting the book and falling back onto the bed. 'Human, Hybrid, or demon... I shouldn't really care! I'm going to make you keep your promise to me!' Oz thought with a small giggle as he hung his head off the edge of the bed. "You're my only absolute... and anything else is meaningless to me. So come and find me Shinigami!" Oz whispered with a giggle because he was talking to his self.

**_o0o0o0o0At the same time the events above were happening this was happeningo0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

"So why did you do that..." Break says leaning back onto the couch he sat on as he glanced over his shoulder to where Gilbert stood staring out the window with a cigarette in his mouth.

"He was in pain... What ever he remembered was freaking him out, I don't like seeing him like that." Gilbert says calmly with a solemn look on his face and Break chuckled softly.

"Did he know you were an angel with a mission to monitor him?" Break asked amusedly and Gilbert tensed with a grimace on his lips.

"No... My teammate lopped off my artificial body's arm so he never questioned if I was with them... Well it wasn't really part of the plan when they did that but they said we had orders to terminate him." Gilbert says softly pulling the cigarette out of his mouth.

"And you did not want that?" Break questions with a slight smirk and Gilbert sighed.

"When did this interrogation turn into a personal matter?" Gilbert questioned coldly before Break chuckled softly.

"You know that I am only asking because I need to make sure the boy is safe around you, if not I will find him another place... If his life is in danger, then my research is also." Break says calmly and Gilbert tensed with a small scowl.

"That's just like a demon to prioritize his own ass..." Gilbert muttered putting out his cigarette before walking toward Break. "I will not hurt him in anyway and I will risk my own to protect him... You people don't understand that. Why do you keep suspecting me! I wasn't the one that wanted him dead!" Gilbert says in annoyance and Break looked up at him with serious eyes.

"Subject No. 270 died last night... He was one of the missing subjects we've been searching for and our men reportedly found him with his throat torn out and he was holding his arms out as if he was fighting back something. We looked at his records and he had two more centuries to live... I think he might have been attacked by something but others are trying to blow it off as the boy's life had simply run out of time and he was trying to gain more life. I want to find the thing that killed the boy so I can keep it from doing the same thing to the others we have yet to bring into our custody... This research is important to not to my being but into protecting the children and the children of the children of that foolish mistake the angels and devils had made..." Break states in a serious voice with cool eyes directed at Gilbert before he turned to the hallway and tilted his head.

"What's wrong?" Gilbert says glancing in the same direction Break was staring in.

"No... It was nothing." Break says with a sigh hiding his smirk. 'Oz's sister doesn't hide her presence very well... I wonder why she would be sneaking to see her beloved brother, when she can come visit anytime.' Break thought with a slight smirk on his face, wondering what the two were doing in there together.


	10. Allies

__

_**Acacius**_

_**Summary: "Acacius" Latin form of Greek name Akakios meaning "Not evil". Oz Vessalius is a youg demon being schooled on how to interact peacefully with humans as he finds himself pushed into the care of a bishonen but is he really a human? A Demon? A Blackbird?**_

_**Chapter 10- Allies**_

* * *

_Allies- to associate or connect by some mutual relationship, as resemblance or friendship._

* * *

"Raven... Are you mad at me?" Oz says with a small frown as they sat at the breakfast counter eating breakfast but Gilbert looked more annoyed than usual which made Oz uncomfortable. Gilbert on the other hand looked quite shocked by Oz's question before looking at Oz worriedly.

"Of course not... Why would you make you think that?" Gilbert says softly before reaching his hand up and gently patting Oz on the head causing Oz to look up at him with a small frown before looking back down at his food.

"No reason." Oz whispered playing with his eggs slightly. 'Except for the fact I jumped off a pier to go after a necklace.' He thought silently as he took a bite of the eggs. Gilbert sat there staring at him for a moment before he pulled his hand away from Oz's head and continued eating his self. He wondered why Oz would ask him something like that but he knew Oz wouldn't tell him why because of past occurrences.

'I wonder if he thinks I'm upset over that incident… but that's not the reason at all. It's the fact that you're being used as a lab rat and don't even know about it. I would tell you but I doubt you would believe me.' Gilbert thought silently as he glanced back at Oz with concerns about the boy's well-being. 'He obviously was starting to remember the past… what he was remembering I'm not entirely sure but it had to be a painful memory.' He thought looking back at his food and Oz tilted his head to the side knowing Gilbert was staring at him.

'Gil… Gil… Gil… quit worrying about me already… I can handle my memories... after all I am a child of a demon noble. I'm pretty surprised really at what I did but I'm not afraid of what I did more I am curious as to what caused me to do so.' Oz thought smiling slightly glad that his sister counter-acted the spell Gilbert had tried to place on him. 'Still what I did seems more like a bad dream than reality.' He thought silently staring down at his meal with calm eyes.

"Oz is there something wrong? I'm not mad at you if that's what you're still thinking… but I am worried because of what happened yesterday. If some thing's wrong please don't hesitate to talk to me about it." Gilbert says softly and Oz smiled at him.

"I'm alright… Yesterday was just a fluke, my necklace _fell_ into the ocean and I just went after it by a reflex. I'm sorry." He says with an apologetic smile on his face and Gilbert sighed before flicking his forehead.

"You should be… do you realize that you could have killed yourself doing that?" Gilbert says in a serious voice and Oz lowered his head slightly. "B-But don't worry about it… I'm just glad you're safe but I do expect that you won't do something like that again." He says in a serious tone and Oz laughed sweetly causing Gilbert to tense.

"Okay… I promise I won't and if I do I'll let you beat me." Oz says with a slight smile as he watched the man stare at him with a shocked, even speechless stare and Oz only continued eating enjoying the stare secretly. 'Gil… Gil… Gil… You look so much older but the expressions are still the same.' Oz thought gleefully as he listened to Gilbert stutter a response. After he was done eating breakfast Gilbert went into his office and worked on his work and Oz sat in the living room reading his 'Holy Knight' book he had brought with him. Oz was so into the story that he didn't even hear a knock at the door until Gilbert had opened the door and Oz heard chit-chatting and he glanced up and saw Vincent talking to Gilbert and he stood up with a disgusted look on his face before he stalked off to his room. He threw his book onto the bed before he jumped on to it and opened it back up. 'I'm not going to let bad company spoil my book.' Oz thought with a slight smile.

"How about good company then, No. 363… Oz Vessalius?" A voice says sweetly causing Oz to look over his book before jumping up to his feet smiling ear.

"Celeste, it's been centuries!" Oz squeals dancing over to a young woman who threw her arms around him and they stood there in an embrace for a moment before pulling away. "How are you? Did you come with that bastard, Vincent?" Oz says with a small growl and the woman, Celeste laughed flicked her cream colored hair back over her shoulder.

"No… I came to see you and speak about Ajax and how he died." Celeste says softly and Oz frowned before pulling away from her.

"Do you realize that my sister could have been in danger?" Oz says softly walking over to his bedside desk. He opened the bottom draw pulling out the red book and turned toward her. "This belongs to you? You better run off and hid in the sanctuary, you know…" Oz says softly holding out the book to her and she shakes her head.

"That is yours Oz… We trust you with the names of the rebels and the ones that are trying to end us." Celeste says softly sitting on the chair in the corner of the room. "Last night I got word of Ajax's death… He had died the night before by the hands of the red Shinigami." She says in a stern voice and Oz frowned lowering his hands. "Oz I fear for my child… not myself. I am an angel and I do not fear for my life but the life I created… S-She's at the sanctuary already, I put her there and went after Ajax who was leading them away but I could not find him and the men from Pandora came to the sanctuary and told us what had happened… I don't want your help but Ajax wanted to warn you but he didn't know exactly where so he gave a girl with your scent on her his message and seeing you have the book means that girl did know you." She says softly and Oz smiled.

"My younger half-sister, she's a full blooded demon unlike me, of course." Oz says calmly and Celeste smiled at him with understanding eyes. "I didn't need to be informed about this… After all I didn't remember much until recently; apparently Gilbert's necklace is retainer. Ada stopped it from retaining my memories. I didn't remember all of them until I woke up this morning, interesting right? How a little bit of memory can change your vision of life and what you believed to be." Oz says with a gleeful smile and Celeste frowns slightly not understanding what he meant.

"I don't understand but…but I just want you to be careful of the people around you don't know. It could be dangerous to trust someone fully." She says calmly and Oz laughed warmly

"You sound like Break! I'll be fine…" Oz says happily taking her hand and kissing it. "Besides if I was attacked by the Shinigami this book would be found in my possession and it would, I dare to say, can their asses." Oz says causing Celeste to giggle amusedly.

"Ah… so that is your reasoning." She says pulling him into a motherly embrace. "I still worry for you… You've already lost so much and we all don't want to lose you again. You are our savior, no matter how much those Pandora people think they saved us it truly was you." She whispers giving him a tight squeeze before pulling away and Oz stared at her curiously.

"You and I have very different memory of that incident, Celeste… I remember trying to kill everyone but you said I saved you all. That's really strange…" He says with a slight grin and she smiles warmly at him.

"That maybe so but we are still alive…and that is the important part, you stopped when it came to us…and Ophelia." She says calmly and Oz looked at her with gentle eyes that made Celeste feel like he would cry.

"It wouldn't have been right to kill someone who fought so hard to protect their child… You and Ajax both fought hard to fight for her. Just like I fought hard for…" Oz says stopping and looking at the door with a small growl. "Vincent must have sensed your presence… you better go and quick." He says calmly and Celeste smiled sadly before nodding and disappearing in a bright light. Oz then jumped on the bed and buried his red book under the pillow. As he opened his 'holy knight' book the door swung open and he heard Gilbert yelling at Vincent.

"Leave him alone, Vincent! He hasn't done anything wrong!" Gilbert's voice shouts and Oz looked at them hanging upside down with a fake curious look.

"Raven… What's going on? Who's this? Your brother?" Oz says sitting up letting a smile play across his face as he watched Vincent grimace at him.

"Oz…" Gilbert says softly watching him with worried look on his face and Oz walked over to Vincent with an innocent look and held out his hand to Vincent.

"I'm Oz Vessalius… It's nice to meet you. You're Raven's brother right? He wouldn't tell me anything about you… Tell me your name, please…" Oz says trying to act cute and Vincent scoffs and slaps his hand away.

"I can't stand that fake attitude of yours… Why the hell are you in my brother's house? You're just going dirty up the place and make it unclean just like you did him!" Vincent shouts and Oz looked at him like his feelings were hurt and Gilbert stepped forward.

"Vincent! That's enough! You never gave him a chance!" Gilbert yells putting himself in between Oz and Vincent glaring at Vincent with a serious look. "You never did even back then." He says softly knowing that Vincent could hear him but he didn't realize Oz did and the boy straightened his self up and placed his hand on Gilbert's sleeve.

"Raven… It's alright, I'm used to it. Don't be mad at your brother, I don't mind if he doesn't like me." Oz says with a smile on his face and Vincent glares at him.

"Oz that's not necessary… Vincent's being rude to you. You shouldn't let people disrespect you." He says in a serious way and Oz laughed as he remember what he did the last time someone disrespected him before he lost his memory.

"But I'm not insulted by what he says… But I don't think I'd dirty up the place, I mean I pick up after myself and I've showered today so I'm not dirty. He doesn't have to worry about me dirtying up the place because I'm a tidy person." Oz says with a laugh warping what Vincent said about him to sound like he was calling Oz a slob. Gilbert gave Oz a small smile wondering what was going on inside the boy's head but refusing the urge to read his mind as he watched Oz smile at Vincent.

'They're picking fights with each other… I had hoped Vincent would be nice to him but they're not getting along at all.' Gilbert thought frowning and Oz turned to him.

"I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back." He says calmly walking away and Gilbert sighed.

"We'll be in the living room." He calls to Oz before turning to Vincent. "Stop trying to hurt Oz! You already made him jump off a pier… Just leave him be, Vincent. He's still just a kid." Gilbert states coldly and Vincent rolls his eyes.

"It's been five centuries, Oniichan! He's a demon! A cat demon at that! You know that but you refused to kill him! Now he can harness his demon powers and hurt people." Vincent shouts and Gilbert tensed before crossing his arms.

"Oz hasn't hurt anyone yet has he?" Gilbert states in a serious tone and Vincent grimaces before looking away from his brother.

"He still has you wrapped around his finger like a dog on a leash… That's disgusting." He says with a disgusted look on his face and Gilbert raises an eye brow but said nothing and walked out of Oz's room to the living room. "Oniichan, don't ignore me! I am being serious, you should have killed the kid back then but you didn't and you even tried to cover up the fact you didn't! He's a mockery of the lines of Angels and Demons! He needs to die!" Vincent shouts and Gilbert looked at him with such a serious look that it made the man tense.

"Don't ever say that… you didn't live in that place with him for two years, you didn't see what was going on there! You have no right to say who should die, especially because you are an angel, Vincent! If you go around saying such things you will be forced to fall like the others." Gilbert states coldly as he turned away from his brother. "I'm your brother and that's the advice I'm giving you so do not go near Oz again, do you hear me? The next time something happens to him and you're involved I won't forgive you." He says softly knowing his brother was staring at him with wide hurt eyes.

"Fine… but when he finally gets what he deserves I'm shaking the hand of the one that dealt it to him." Vincent states before leaving the apartment using the front door and Gilbert sighed sitting down in the chair with a small scowl. He knew something like that was going to but he was worried that Oz would get hurt if his brother got near him when Gilbert wasn't there to protect him.

'_Oz hasn't hurt anyone yet_… Why did I say that?' Gilbert thought covering his face with his hand as he heard soft footsteps and he looked up to see Oz standing there with a frown. "Is there something wrong?" He asks watching the boy with slight worry because Oz wasn't looking at him.

"I-I'm sorry… I'm sorry that you got into a fight with your brother about me." Oz whispered softly, walking over behind the chair that Gilbert was sitting in and he sat on the floor and covered his head with his arms. "Sometimes I wonder why I'm not dead… He said I should die but I am not dead… I'm sorry if I made your brother hate you." He whispers closing his eyes. 'I really am sorry… You always talked about your younger brother about as much as I talked about my younger sister… Now you're getting into a fight because of me.' Oz thought letting out a small laugh. 'Why am I acting so bipolar right now? …Maybe it's because he…he stood up for me even though I really did hurt people. That's probably why it hurts…' Oz thought feeling like the emotions from the night before were coming back and he let out a whimper before he felt a hand on his back.

"You have nothing to be sorry for… You just continue to live okay? If you don't there are people that will be sad that you gave up without a fight. Always put up a fight when it comes to death, okay? Never die until you're old and grey and you've completed everything you've wanted to do with your life." Gilbert says softly and Oz lets out a soft laugh knowing that Gilbert was acting like Oz was some innocent teenaged boy.

'We're both acting trying to hide our identities from each other… even though I know he knows who I am but does he know I know who he is?' Oz thought looking up at Gilbert with a warm happy look. 'He's told this to me before though… back in the asylum, when I tried to kill myself. He said the exact same thing and I know the next part.' He thought smiling at Gilbert as the man looked at him with a bit of relief. "Life's complicated… and it may never get better but you just have to keep living, right?" Oz says with a small giggle at the surprise that appeared on his friend's face. "An angel in my dreams had once said the exact same thing… It makes me happy to hear it." He says watching Gilbert blush slightly before looking away.


	11. Beach

__

_**Acacius**_

_**Summary: "Acacius" Latin form of Greek name Akakios meaning "Not evil". Oz Vessalius is a youg demon being schooled on how to interact peacefully with humans as he finds himself pushed into the care of a bishonen but is he really a human? A Demon? A Blackbird?**_

**Chapter 11- beach**

* * *

___Beach- the part of the shore of an ocean, sea, large river, lake, etc., washed by the tide or waves_

* * *

After the incident with Vincent Oz and Gilbert lived day to day of the summer weather in Reveil for about a month, Break had organized a group get together at the beach so the homestay families could have some family time together to compare the children to each other in conversation while the children themselves were bouncing about and playing in the water. Oz was ecstatic because he had never been to the beach before and wanted to find out what it was all about. Gilbert was happy to see the teen so excited as they approached the beach that he almost forgot the real reason they were going there.

"OZ!" A girl's voice shouts at the top of her lungs and they looked over to see the group of demons waving at him.

"Alice!" Oz shouts running over to her, Cheshire, and Reo.

"What the hell are you doing here?" A boy's voice asks with an annoyed tone to his voice and Gilbert looked over and saw his brother, Elliot Nightray.

"Elliot be nice to your brother." Reo states walking over with Oz talking to him about him living with the Nightrays excitedly and Elliot scowls before looking at Oz.

"Who's the shrimp Reo?" Elliot states with a small glare and Oz gasps looking at him in shock.

'I'm way older than you kid, respect your elders.' Oz thought feeling a scowl form on his face before he looked back over at Alice and Cheshire who were playing in the waves. "My name's Oz… not shrimp." Oz says not liking the boy at all. Elliot of scoffed and turned away and Oz shrugged. "I'll leave you here with him, Reo. Have fun!" Oz says with a wink before he pranced over to Gilbert.

"Raven! Let's go play in the water." Oz shouts dragging Gilbert toward the water but Break appeared out of nowhere and stopped him.

"There you are Raven… the adults are over here, we're about to start our discussion. Why don't you join us…" Break says leading Gilbert away from Oz and Oz pouted with an annoyed look on his face.

'No fair.' Oz thought before walking over to where Alice and Cheshire were splashing around.

"Oz! This stuff is really fun!" Alice says with shimmering childish eyes and Cheshire nodded with a big grin on his face.

"You haven't looked this happy since we escaped from the Asylum with Gisela, Alice-san." Oz says with a slight sad look knowing she would realize he remembered. She looked at him for a moment before letting a frown form on her lips.

"You remember now?" She whispers in awe and Cheshire looks at them confusedly.

"Yeah… Thank you for staying by my side, Alice." Oz says smiling brightly and Alice blushed slightly before scowling.

"I only did it because you needed me to." Alice says crossing her arms under her breasts. Oz smiled softly before turning toward the ocean with a solemn look in his eyes.

"I found that it was Gilbert who suppressed my memories… well it was his necklace that did so but something terrible has happened Alice." Oz says rubbing his arms as if chilled.

"What happened Oz?" Cheshire says as Alice gave him a glare to shut up before stepping forward to Oz who leaned over and whispered into her ear. He eyes widened before they hardened in rage.

"So what the hell are we going to do about it? They'll come after us and it's not like we can tell that bastard clown that were in danger! He'll make a big experiment about it and you could die!" Alice growls jumping in front of Oz letting the water hit her ankles. Oz simply chuckled softly as he looked at her with sincere eyes.

"It's not like I'm afraid of dying Alice… but you and I together are extremely strong. They might try to use your blood to awaken my powers and kill you to take control of me. I don't want you to get hurt." Oz says calmly watching Alice stare at him in agitation before she pushed him backwards causing him to fall onto the sand.

"Don't decide things without consulting me you stupid manservant! How dare you think that it would be any better for me if you died! I'm not leaving you alone, especially after I promised Gisela that I wouldn't leave you to fight alone! What kind of woman would I be if I didn't keep a promise to my daughter?" Alice shouts causing Oz to start laughing warmly at the mention of the person named Gisela.

"I wonder what Gilbert would say if he found out about her?" Oz says not moving from his lying position in the sand letting it burn on his clothed back and Alice sat down beside him and motioned Cheshire to sit beside her. He did so and they both watched Oz lay there with a relaxed look.

"Is that comfortable?" Cheshire asks curiously knowing he wouldn't get an answer to any other question and Oz nodded so Cheshire laid back and almost purred at the warmth soothing his muscles. "It's so nice in the human world… I don't think I ever want to go back." He says with a small sigh and Alice laughed softly.

"You two are so stupid… How can lying down on the sand be so-ah." She says as the boys grab her and pull her down onto the sand and she blushed before scowling.

"The sand's nice and hot so it relaxes the muscles right?" Oz says happily and Alice scoffs knowing he's changing the subject but not wanting to continue the conversation either until they were alone.

"You two are so weird… why do I hang out with you again?" She says calmly lying there with the two of them in the sand.

"Because you love us…" Oz says calmly closing his eyes in relaxation letting his self drift into the thought of how the rays of the sun feel against his face. 'This would feel even better on the bare back but I don't want people to see the scars on my body.' He thought digging his fingers into the sand.

"You three seem to be enjoying yourselves… mind if we join you?" Reo says amusedly and Oz sits up and looks at them with an amused look.

"You don't have to ask… The sand feels good don't you think?" Oz says with a slight grin and Reo chuckles sitting on the sand with Elliot standing beside him.

"You have to be stupid to think that this boiling hot sand feels nice." Elliot mutters walking over to where the water was coming up onto shore. Oz stared at him with a slight annoyed look before he shrugged and stood up.

"Who let a crab crawl up into your shorts? This is supposed to be a fun day not a piss my pants because I'm emo day." Oz mutters walking over to where Elliot was standing and kicking the water letting it fly up in the air. "Ha! That was cool! Alice lets go play in the water! You too Cheshire! Reo do you and Elliot wants to too?" Oz says suddenly excited and Reo laughed softly.

"I think I'm going to stay here and read… Elliot can go if he wants to." Reo says calmly holding up his book and Oz pouted before smirking.

"Okay then! Let's play water chicken I call being the passive one!" Oz shouts happily running into the water with a grin.

"Chicken…Oz that's poultry not a game to play!" Cheshire shouts running after him and Alice grins slightly.

"Water-chicken sounds good! Where can we get some?" She says calmly putting her finger to her lips in thought.

"You people are so stupid! I can't believe they're your friends with them Reo." Elliot says crossing his arms as he stood in his spot.

"Alice! Elliot! Aren't you going to play?" Oz shouts to them from the waist deep water and Elliot rolled his eyes as Alice jumped to her feet.

"What are we playing? I thought we were getting chicken!" She shouts running after the two who were splashing each other like little children.

"They may seem stupid but they are very resourceful people who can get into and out of difficult situations easily." Reo says calmly with a slight smirk and Elliot sighs looking back at the three who looked like that were trying to kill each other by drowning one another in the water.

"I doubt that, Reo… That stupid blonde boy doesn't look like he could fight his way out of a wet paper bag." Elliot says crossing his arms and Reo chuckles softly.

"And that is why your father is always telling you not to judge others by their looks and how they act. They can always surprise you." Reo says not looking up from his book.

"Yeah, whatever…" Elliot says calmly sitting down beside him wondering why this boy was so laid back all the time. 'It's as if he knows he can take on anyone who tries to harm him… Is that what it means to be a demon? No fear… but I'm sure there's not real happiness either.' He thought looking out at the three playing in the water wondering if his thought was really true.

"You should go play with them Elliot… They're really competitive people; you'd really enjoy playing with them." Reo says calmly and Elliot scoffs.

"No thanks, I'd probably get killed by them the minute I tried." He says causing Reo to chuckle softly.

"That might very well happen." A man's voice says from behind them and Elliot glances back to see who it was but he saw no one.

"Reo did you hear that?" Elliot says looking a bit uneasy as Reo nodded standing up holding his book threateningly.

"Yeah…" He says looking out to his friends with a serious look before he cupped his mouth and shouted at them. "Hey guys! Come here for a second!" He shouts trying to get his friends to come over to him without alarming other people. His friends looked at him before rushing out of the water to see what was wrong with their friend sensing in was important. "Something is here… Can you sense it?" He says in a serious voice and Alice and Cheshire close their eyes to see if they could sense something and Oz frowns already knowing what it might be.

"Did you taste something strange in the arm Reo?" Oz says softly and Reo smiled slightly knowing what Oz meant by that statement all too well before nodding.

"It tasted like a filthy piece of garbage." He says with a small chuckle and Oz did the same.

"It's a Shinigami then…" Oz says with a small grin and Elliot stares at him like he was mad.

"We should tell the adults then! Your sensei is a member that's supposed to be taking care of things like them so why don't you tell him! Quit standing there like an idiot." Elliot says harshly and Oz sighs with a slight shrug.

"It's not going to hurt any of you… This is a special Shinigami that only special people know about… Reo knows it's a Shinigami but I know we type." Alice says standing beside Oz with a serious look in her eyes and Oz nodded with a slight remorseful look.

"I kind of hoped that I could have spent a little more time pretending that my past didn't exist and I could play house with Gil a little longer." Oz says calmly as he stretched his arms up in the air. "Oh well, Alice want to go get shaved ice with me?" He asks casually and Alice nodded and they walked off.

"You guys shouldn't go off alone… what if the Shinigami appears?" Reo states calmly and the two look back with amused looks.

"Yeah what if…" Oz says with a slight chuckle as they continued to walk. Cheshire and Reo to a step forward to fallow but Oz's voice stopped them. "I wouldn't fallow us… You'd get in trouble for interfering with our business." Oz calls to them with a small wave of his hand and the two stared at the retreating two.

"What the hell was that supposed to mean?" Elliot says in a slight aggravated tone and Reo frowns.

"I don't know but I'm telling Break-sensei about the Shinigami! They've gone after Alice-san and Oz before and I don't want them to get hurt!" Cheshire states running off toward where the adults were sitting having their discussion; Elliot and Reo stayed in there spot for a moment before Elliot turned to Reo.

"So what are we going to do Reo?" Elliot states looking at his friend who only shrugged casually at the question, opening his book back up and sitting on the ground in a bored way.

"Nothing, after all when the time comes that they need help I'll help them. It's as simple as that, Elliot." Reo says calmly turning the page in his book secretly very curious as to what was going to happen.

"That's kind of boring don't you think?" Elliot asks sitting beside him and Reo chuckled softly.

"It's called being observant and tactical." He answers grinning slightly causing Elliot to sigh.

"I don't get you demons at all!" He states with a bored look on his face and Reo only chuckled again.

"And I do not get you Angels at all so we are even in that part." He says casually not looking up from his book.


	12. Danger

__

_**Acacius**_

_**Summary: "Acacius" Latin form of Greek name Akakios meaning "Not evil". Oz Vessalius is a youg demon being schooled on how to interact peacefully with humans as he finds himself pushed into the care of a bishonen but is he really a human? A Demon? A Blackbird?**_

**Chapter 12- Danger**

* * *

_Danger- an instance or cause of peril; menace._

* * *

"Oz do you think leaving the others was a smart idea?" Alice says calmly as she took a bite of the shaved ice that Oz had gotten her.

"It's fine… It's fine!" Oz says casually leaning back in his chair with a bored look on his face. "They'd just be targeted if we stayed around them… Well if I stay around them that is. You didn't have to come when I asked." He says softly and she pouted at him before smiling playfully.

"And miss free food? You must be crazy." She says with a hint of amusement in her voice and Oz laughed warmly.

"You and your food! I don't blame you though…" He says calmly with a small sigh leaning forward resting his elbows on to the table. "So when do you think they're going to appear?" He asks with a slight smirk and Alice grinned back at him.

"Let's give them the rest of the day." She says calmly and Oz sighed before shaking his head.

"Alright then, how about we discuss something, I wanted to tell you this the minute we met up but I didn't want to be questioned by Cheshire, like how he had when I something bad had happened.

"Yeah… You told me the Shinigami were in the area and that they killed a hybrid." Alice says softly watching Oz carefully and Oz nodded glancing around before looking at Alice with a serious look.

"It was Ajax, Alice… They killed Ajax. They might have him trapped in a weapon and they might try to use him on us." Oz says softly and Alice grimaced at the thought.

"We're going to fight a Shinigami with a sword that has Hybrid blood in it? What happened to Celeste… She still has to awaken the blood for the powers to work?" Alice states with a small scowl not liking what was going on.

"She visited me about a month ago, she wanted to make sure I was okay and that I got the red book." Oz says calmly and Alice scoffed.

"She didn't realize she was in any danger? Is she stupid? She should be hiding in the sanctuary with the others!" Alice says shoving a spoon full of shaved Ice into her mouth.

"She took her daughter there and left her… I'm sure Celeste wanted revenge, even though she's an angel Ajax was her friend, her lover, and husband. It wouldn't be something she could forgive especially after being tormented in the Asylum." Oz says softly with an understanding look on his face and Alice slammed her hand onto the table.

"That shouldn't matter! She has a daughter! Someone that needs her, why would she throw that all away for something like revenge?" Alice says with a growl and Oz chuckled at her slightly.

"For a demon you have a weird way of thinking… Once you lose something that is precious to you you're able to do some surprising things, including kill. Didn't you know that?" Oz says with a slight grin on his face and Alice frowns looking away from him knowing exactly what he meant and where that reference came from.

"It's just… that little girl is about Gisela's age and… and we had promised her real mother that we'd take care of her because she was a full blooded angel. He mother stopped fighting and died, leaving Gisela all by herself. When I think about that I remember Alyss's and my mother and how she abandoned us when we were small." Alice says looking away with a slight pained look in her eyes and Oz laughed softly.

"You're a demon, Alice-san… and yet you have such a kind heart. That's why I like you so much!" Oz says with a grin and Alice sighs.

"You have a strange way of making a serious situation seem almost nostalgic." She says with a slight smile on her face watching Oz grin before they sensed someone approaching them.

"So this is where you two wandered off to…" Break's voice says amusedly and the two look back at him casually and Oz noted Gilbert was right behind him with a worried look on his face.

"That reminds me, Alice guess who I found out was still alive!" Oz says with a slight grin and Alice looked at him curiously.

"Hey, don't just continue-" Gilbert goes to say but Break stops him casually.

"Let's see where this conversation goes… I'm curious as to why they're ignoring us so let's watch. Shall we?" Break states calmly and Gilbert grimaced before looking at Oz with worried eyes.

'The Red Shinigami are here in the area and Oz is out here in the open without the necklace I gave him… They'll be able to find him easily.' Gilbert thought remembering how Oz took off his necklace before they left so he wouldn't lose it to the ocean again. The fact he was even able to take it off himself surprised Gilbert but he couldn't argue with Oz who only wanted to protect it from getting lost again.

"Who?" She says taking another bit of her shaved ice ignoring the two adults as she waited for Oz to speak.

"Gisela's father… and my ex." Oz says with a slight wink and Alice dropped her spoon on to the table in shock before she scowled in annoyance.

"Where the fuck did you find him?" Alice states in a disgusted voice and Oz chuckled and motioned behind him with his head and she glared at Gilbert with a pissed look. "So seaweed head is her dad? Bastard doesn't even know she existed… I cannot believe you used to be in love with_ that_ heartless bastard!" Alice shrieks glaring daggers at Gilbert, who was still deep in thought and Oz laughed slightly.

"What do you mean by 'used to'? And he's not heartless… he's just an angel like Celeste! I just haven't figured out why he left is all." Oz says raising his arms up in a stretching way before he leaned back in his chair.

"You should be over him! I told you to get over him! Angel or not… he's heartless for letting you get like that. You suffered because of him." She growls glaring at the table before looking at Gilbert who was scowling at them annoyed because he realized he was glared at by Alice.

"Alice-san… he doesn't know that I know… you're going to ruin my fun." Oz says in a whiney voice as he reached out over the table and grabbed her arm childishly. She only stared down at Oz with a scowl.

"Fine, but you're my man-servant! I won't except anyone touching you other than me! Got that!" She state with a challenging look directed toward Gilbert who glared right back. Oz only laughed at her and stood up from his seat.

"But when I get a lover then Alice-san can't keep them from touching me because it'll be their right to do so." Oz says with a slight grin and Alice sighed.

"As long as it's not him then…" She states crossing her arm and legs causing Oz to squeal.

"Yay!" He says jokingly clapping his hands together before she stood as well.

"Quit acting like an idiot, Oz." Alice says with a sigh before Oz pouted.

"But I'm bored… They haven't came out to play with us yet." Oz says in a fake childish tone before he glanced back at Gilbert with a slight worried look. "Let's go play in the sand until they get here." Oz says cheerfully throwing his arms around Alice who blushed slightly before sighing.

"Fine… I'll play but only until they come though." She says with a small scowl on her face before they started walking back to the beach and Gilbert stared at them.

"Why did they ignore us?" Gilbert thought trying to read Oz's mind but there was something blocking him from doing so and he gasped slightly.

"Because the Shinigami are watching them…" Break says with an interested smirk on his lips as he sat in the chair and watched Alice and Oz sit in the sand and start to build something.

'T-The Shinigami…' Gilbert thought remembering the red cloaked monsters that had held Oz prisoner in the asylum and he scowled. 'I wasn't able to do much back them but I'm not connected to the same principles now. I can commit any sin because I'm fallen... I will kill them if they even try to hurt Oz.' Gilbert thought clenching his fists tightly as he continued to watch Oz.

"Do you think Break's made at us for ignoring him?" Alice whispers softly digging her fingers into the sand as Oz shrugged making a pile of sand.

"I don't care if he is… He knows the Shinigami are here and they're looking for me so he should just wait until they appear." Oz says calmly before staring at the pile of sand in frustration. "The pictures in the books looked so much better than this." Oz says with a pout and Alice looked at him confusedly.

"What are you trying to do?" She asks and Oz sighs.

"I want to make one of those castles like in our fourth grade text book." Oz says staring at the pile. "But I can't get it to work." Oz says looking around at the little kids building their castles. "Ah… Look they're using water to make it stick!" Oz says cheerfully as he jumped to his feet to retrieve the plastic cup Alice had eaten her shaved ice in since it was still on the table. Break looked at him curiously before grabbing his arm.

"Oz-kun, do you know the Shinigami are here for?" Break asks and Oz looked at him confusedly.

"Shinigami? Are they here to kill someone? They're death gods right? So they're here to kill someone… Why do you ask? Is this a trick question sensei?" Oz says with a slight smirk on his lips as he glanced at Gilbert who was staring at him with worry. "I think it's sad that someone has to die… Shinigami are so bad, they're taking away someone's life." Oz says looking at Break with a hidden look and Break smiled at him.

"Are afraid?" Break asks and Oz laughed.

"Yes! Fear is an emotion needed because it lets you know when something is dangerous. When you're in danger you should be afraid but have the courage to stand up against the ones that are causing that fear. If you don't have that fear you cannot be called human." Oz says with a bright smile and Break chuckled softly and Oz frowned with a confused look wondering if that was the wrong answer.

"And are you human?" He asks causing Oz to flinch before pouting.

"That's mean sensei… of course I'm human, what else would I be? I'm not some zombie that's out to eat brains." Oz says with a laugh using a reference from a movie he had watched a few years ago with Ada.

"Hmm… I wonder if that's the case." Break says with a small smile and Oz gave him a curious look wondering what he meant by that before turning away with a small frown before he ran toward the ocean.

'He's making fun of me because he thinks I don't know that I'm not a human, a demon, or an angel. That's bastard should get a metal pipe shove up his ass for making fun of me.' Oz thought gritting his teeth as he stopped at the crashing waves that hit his feet. He then scooped up a cup full of the water before turning around and waving at Alice with a big smile.

"I got the water Alice-san!" He calls with his hand still raised before a figure appears beside him wearing a red cloak and Oz frowns. "Hello, Zwei… Long time no see." He says coolly watching the person's lips form a wicked smile.

"How kind of you to remember me… Bocchan." The woman says and Oz takes a small breath in before gasping at the scent he sensed.

'Both Ajax's and Celeste's scent.' Oz thought with wide eyes before they harden and Oz gave her a bitter smile. "Aren't you hot under that heavy cloak? I'm mean it is summer." Oz says casually as he threw the water at the woman's face causing her to shriek. "Heh hehn… It burns doesn't it! I put a little something special in it just for you!" He shouts slamming into her grabbing what was around her neck before bolting away.

"Oz!" Gilbert shouts running over to the boy before wrapping his arms around him protectively.

"Ha! Raven, did you see that that person appeared out of nowhere… She must be a Shinigami. Isn't that cool!" Oz says laughing holding up a bottle filled with red liquid that was dangling from a rope.

"Oz where did you get that?" Gilbert says with a confused look and Oz chuckled.

"It fell of the Shinigami's neck and I grabbed it. I wonder what it is… A soul perhaps." He says with looking at it knowing it was Ajax and Celeste's blood mixed together.

'These Shinigami have no respect for the dead just like the demons and Angels in the asylum had no respect for the living.' Oz thought bitterly as he noticed Alice had appeared beside him staring at the vile painfully.

"Ajax… and Celeste…" She whispers touching the vile and Oz smiled softly.

"We're going to set them free… And give their daughter peace of mind so she can grow up with an eternal smile." Oz says watching Alice look at him with serious eyes.

"You're going to use me then? Or are you going to fuse with them?" Alice asks with a slight grin.

"Depends on what that thing tends to do." Oz says happily pointing over to the woman who was advancing towards them. "Personally I want to fuse with my Lover but he's probably upset with me for deceiving him." Oz says sadly as Alice wrapped her arm around his throat.

"What choice did you have then? You were being controlled." Alice states grabbing the vile getting ready to crush it.

"You little brat… How dare you steal my swords source of power! Give it back and maybe I'll spare your little rabbit friend's life." Zwei states coldly and Oz stuck his tongue out of his mouth.

"We're a team you damned Shinigami! We go down together in the name of Gisela, the angel that called us mother and father!" Alice shouts with her demonic eyes glowing red and Oz leaned back to look at Gilbert with amused eyes.

"The truth's out now I guess, huh Gil." Oz says with a slight chuckle causing Gilbert to stare at him in shock. "Sorry… but I have to be a monster again." He says softly reaching up and grabbing the vile and Alice's hand and crushing it in their hands.


End file.
